Hyper Dimension Rider Drive
by Overlord King
Summary: When Alex Steinheart was asked to save Gamindustri from Arfoire he never expected himself to become the newest 16th Heisei Rider, Kamen Rider Drive!. Watch Alex alongside his friends as they embark on epic quest to save Gamindustri as he find the truth about him and falling in love with one of the Goddesses of Gamindustri. Start Your Engine! And Ride The Kamen Rider!
1. Drive 01

Hyper Dimension Rider Drive

* * *

Gamindustri

A world protected by four goddesses, known as CPUs.

Purple Heart the CPU of Planeptune

Black Heart the CPU of Lastation

Green Heart the CPU of Leanbox

White Heart the CPU of Lowee  
these four CPUs are locked in a conflict with one another for world domination.  
Later, this battle would come to be known as the Console War.  
The land where humans reside has been overwhelmed by monsters released  
by someone known as Arfoire and her follower.

During the Console War, one of the CPU, Neptune was defeated by the other three,  
and was exiled from Celestia to the lower realm Gamindustri.

It is there that Neptune meets IF and Compa.  
Under the guidance of Histoire, she begins her journey to explore  
the four lands of Gamindustri...

To save the world and bring peace to the Gamindustri

But, when one man came from another dimension and joined their party, the history will change itself and a new legend begin…

* * *

Overlord King present:

(Intro Theme: Surprise Drive from Mitsuru Misuoka Earnest Drive)

As the instrumental goes on, we saw a Tridoron moving on the road at the high speed and for few seconds changed into Alex put on his Drive Driver as he twist the key on the driver, flipped the shift car, put the shift car into shift brace, pull the lever and the scene changed as we saw Tridoron wheel moving fast and a logo appeared

Hyper Dimension Rider Drive

超次元 ライダー ドライブ

(Start Your Engine!)

**(Ameagari Break Cloud sukima-kara)**

We saw Alex cleaning the Tridoron with Neptune, IF, and Compa but instead cleaning Tridoron, they played with water.

**(Aozora ga te maneki shiteru)**

Histoire who saw this got angry as she began scolding them as Alex, Neptune, IF, and Compa can only sit down and doing nothing and inside Tridoron, Mr. Belt sweat dropped as he saw their antique.

**(Alright sorosoro ikou ka)**

We saw Alex as he smiling and revealed a Shift Car on his hand (Shift Speed).

**(Dare ka ga iu Logic shinji nai)**

Noire, Vert, and Blanc were arguing at each other before they saw Tridoron and stopped their argument as they waving their hand at Alex.

**(Chokkan wa shinjite itai)**

Inside Tridoron Alex was speaking with Mr. Belt as the city background was changed one by one from Planeptune, Lastation, Leanbox and Lowee.

**(High Time hajimari wo sagashite)**

The background changed into Arfoire holding the Enemy Disc and created another Monster and smilling at her creation.

**(Fire Up, Ignition)**

We saw Alex holding the Shift Car and we saw a few fragment of his memory but for some reason he can't remember.

**(Heavy-na Pressure bukkowashite)**

A destroyed city can be seen from far as we saw a woman holding a baby and were escaping from the city and using her last energy created a portal and sending the baby into the portal as we saw the woman expression was smiling sadly at the baby

**(Accel fumikome!)**

And the scene changed into Alex with serious expression holding the Shift Car.

**(Surprise, sekai-chu ga Drive!) (It's faster than ever)**

Inside Tridoron, Alex flipped the Shift Car and he put the Shift Car into Shift Brace then pull the lever and transformed into Drive as scene changed into Four CPUs transformed into their respective HDD form.

**(Feelin'High mezameru you na) (Drivin' Show me)**

The screen was split into three as we saw Drive changed his tire into Funky Spike, Max Flare, and Midnight Shadow and Drive began attacking the monster one by one.

**(Hajimaru unmei ni wa)****(Keep chasin' forever)**

Purple Heart and the other goddesses side by side fighting the monsters around them with their friends helping them

**(Back Gear wa nai...)**

On destroyed city we saw Arfoire walking and behind her, Arfoire follower was following her from behind.

**(All We Need Is"DRIVE")**

Drive preparing his rider kick and the CPUs preparing their final attack and unleashing their attack at the monster as scene changed into Alex and his friends standing in front of Tridoron, smiling together as they taking the picture.

* * *

Chapter 1

The Arrival of Drive

"Gamindustri…"

The scene showed a floating landmass.

"Here in this dimension there are four CPUs (Console Patron Unit)"

Above floating landmass there's a one landmass and was separated from the other landmass below.

"Each reside in Celestia, a world separate from the land they oversee"

"CPU Black Heart, and her [Land of Black Regality, Lastation] "

The scene showed Black Heart and her nation Lastation.

"CPU White Heart, and her [Land of White Serenity, Lowee]"

The scene showed White Heart and her nation Lowee.

"CPU Green Heart, and her [Land of Green Pastures, Leanbox]"

The scene showed Green Heart and her nation Leanbox.

"CPU Purple Heart, and her [land of Purple Progress, Planeptune]"

The scene showed Purple Heart and her nation Planeptune.

"Here the CPUs fight each other in battle for rule over the gamindustri"

"And this battle was called **The Console War**..."

At Celestia….

We saw four people were standing up in mid-air. All four of them were girls and wearing swimsuits(?). The first girl wore a black swimsuit with purple pattern on her body, and has a purple colored hair the second girl wore a black swimsuit with white pattern on her body and has a white colored hair, the third girl wore a revealing white swimsuit and showed her endowed chest and has a green colored hair, the last girl wore a white swimsuit, that looks more like a school swimsuits and has blue colored hair, and all of girl have wings and mechanical objects floating around them.

All four of them stare at each other.

"You're all so stubborn. Why don't you all give up already?" white hair girl spoke.

She summoned her weapon and flying toward the purple one. And the purple one also summoned her weapon which magically appear in front of her.

"Nonsense! We've been fighting for hundreds of years. Why quit now?" purple hair girl spoke.

"That's my line! I won't let any of you take the title of True Goddess!" blue hair girl spoke with menacing tone.

"…How much longer do we have to put up with this pointless fighting?" green hair girl sighed.

"Well then, do me a favor and just die!" the blue hair girl summoned her weapon that's look like an axe and attacked the green hair girl, the girl also responded the attack by summoned her weapon.

"My! Such raucous manners! I have matters of destiny to fulfill, unlike you"

"Shut it! I can't stand the way you talk all high n'mighty, Thunder Tits!" the blue hair girl continued her assault at the green hair girl.

"…Breasts are symbolic of maturity and fertility…quality of goddess"

"With such logic, it can be said you are the least…..fitting" the green hair girl pointed at blue hair girl "small" breasts

"The hell's that? All that craps, talkin' out yer butt. I'll kill you!" She lunged her axe at the green one with full of rage because of the insult.

"Got you!" the white one taking her chance to attacked them both with her blade.

"Wha-?!" both of them was surprised by the attack.

"Ahahahahaha! It's your fault for idly babbling in the midst of battle!"

"Really, how much longer does this pointless battle have to continue?" the green one sighed.

"Well then, why not get rid one of you?" the mysterious voice spoke to them but the purple hair girl didn't notice the voice.

"True... That could be the catalyst of change we've been searching for"

"Not a bad idea"

"What? What are you talking about?" the purple girl confused at the other girls.

"So who's the sad one to be ousted here?" the blue one asked.

"I suggest… Purple Heart…Neptune" the mysterious voice spoke again.

"It would be difficult to get rid of her later, so I can agree to that" the green hair agreed with the voice

"Yeah, I'm fine with that"

"Who are you three talking to" the purple hair girl who's now identified as Purple Heart still confused.

"Ahahahahahaha! It's settled then! So sorry!" the white hair girl pointed her blade at Purple Heart and the other girl prepared her weapon

"What?! What are you all talking about?!" Purple Heart gripped her blade ready for incoming attack.

The white hair girl began attacking Purple Heart at the high speed and Purple Heart deflected the attack with her blade.

"Not bad" the white hair girl grinned.

"Well then, do us a favor and just die!" The blue hair girl flying toward Purple Heart to help the white hair girl to kill Purple Heart

Purple Heart was surprised by this, but she keep her calm and ready to defend herself as she began evaded the blue hair girl attack.

"Damn you!"

The green hair girl also joined to assist the two girls as she flying toward Purple Heart.

"Take this!" The blue hair girl continued her assault at Purple Heart.

"Too slow!" The green hair girl thrust her lance at Purple Heart.

Purple Heart who saw this incoming attack using her blade stopped the attack but the white hair girl attacked her from behind.

"Prepare yourself!"

"I won't lose!" Purple Heart flying above them to evade the attack then she unleashed her attack at them creating energy from her blade.

The other girls were surprised by this as they were pushed behind by the attack from Purple Heart.

"Eat this!"

The girls continued her assault at Purple Heart as the girl was exhausted from releasing her attack. Suddenly from left side the blue hair girl using her axe atacked Purple Heart blade and because of this her blade was separated from her hand.

Purple Heart flying above to reach the blade but it was deflected by lance so the blade was far from her reach.

"What?!"

"I'll finish this! Goodbye Neptune!" the white hair girl flying at the high speed toward Purple Heart as she began attacking Purple Heart with her blade.

The sudden contact make Purple Heart cannot evade the attack and she was blasted toward the cliff as she began lost consciousness a bright light enveloped Purple Heart as she reverted to her normal form and Purple Heart or Neptune in this case closed her eyes as she began welcomed the darkness.

And she was fell into Landmass below Celestia….

* * *

At another dimension

A gray mirror opened up revealing Kamen Rider Decade. He undid his transformation revealing Tsukasa Kadoya the one who always called "Destroyer" by Narutaki but at the same time he's saved many worlds from dangerous threat. However there was a reason why he's came to another world without riders.

"So this is the world that Alex Steinheart lived…. Or rather was send to this world"

_"__Tsukasa san can you hear me?" _a voice came out from nowhere.

"Yeah I can hear you Histoire" Tsukasa answered the voice.

_"__Good are you arrived at Alex dimension?" _

"Yeah just arrived now"

_"__Good we need to find him, the fate of Gamindustri lies in his hand"_

"Don't worry I'll find him, talk to you later" said Tsukasa as he stopped telepathic connection with Histoire, Tsukasa looked at the city as he sighed.

"Time to find him and fast" said Tsukasa as he summoned gray mirror revealing his bike.

"But first, time to find a nice place to take picture he…he..." grinned Tsukasa as he leave the place.

* * *

**Alex POV**

For as long as I could remember, I was born without knowing my parent and where I came from. I live at Orphanage until my age reach fifteen and decided to live by myself because no one adopted me.

The orphanage gave me a small apartment to live as a parting gift for me and I was grateful for that.

I work part time to pay my school intuition and for two years I can survive until now.

For as long as I could remember I have been avoided by most people, from kindergarten all the way up to 2nd year of my high school. I don't know what it's about, but people always find me different from most people because of my eyes, yes I have different color eyes from people, my eyes was colored red and people always saw me as a devil dressed like a man.

I never understood it

But it seemed like no matter how much I'm trying, they just drifted away from me. Every time I tried to reach out to them they always avoided me.

Maybe someday in somewhere people can accept me… I hope.

**Alex Dream Sequence**

_"__I'm sorry I can't watch you grow… into a fine man" a sound of woman was holding her son as she was flying on sky._

_She was flying toward a forest and from behind we can saw a destroyed city, the city was destroyed by massive earthquake as the city was falling down to sea below the landmass._

_'__I need to find a place to rest'_

_She still holding the baby on her hand the baby was sleeping peacefully, she can only smiled sadly at her baby._

_She descended to ground below as she was exhausted from flying and suddenly bright light enveloped her. When the light was disappear a beautiful woman was stood in the same place she has long red hair that reached her waist and wearing a white dress with red line pattern._

_ "__I don't have much time left" said the woman as she using her last energy to create a portal, she looked at her baby and using her power, she levitated the baby from her hand as she navigated the baby into the portal._

_"__I'm really sorry… but know this I'll be always be with you my son" said the woman smiling for the last time at the baby with tears fell from her eyes._

_With small push the baby was send to the portal before the portal was closed itself and leaving the woman herself._

**Alex Dream Sequence End**

A young man was waking up from his bed. He was 17 years old. He has black hair and brilliant red eyes his name was Alex Steinheart his name was given by the lady from the orphanage.

"That dream again… who's that woman?"

Yes, he always dreaming a same dream when he was a kid and it make him confused. Why he was dreaming the same dream from time to time? He never knew the answer.

He looked at his Kamen Rider collection and smiled since he was a kid he always loved Kamen Rider series, they sense of justice always motivated him to live even the people always avoided him.

"Well time to work" as he get up from bed and changed his cloth.

A few minute later Alex now was wore a white T-shirt, dark jeans, black sneakers, red jacket, and around his neck was necklace that's look like a pc power symbol and was colored red.

The necklace was the only thing he got when he was a baby, the lady from orphanage told him the necklace was found beside him when the old lady picked up him from outside orphanage.

As Alex preparing himself he hears a sound of door knocked from outside.

"Alex are you up yet?" asked someone from outside judging from the voice it was a female voice.

"Coming..." Responded Alex as he walked through the front door.

As the door opened revealed a woman in mid thirties she is Ms. Fujioka, Alex landlord.

"Good morning "

"Good morning Alex, are you going to your part time job?" asked .

"Yeah, that's why I'm getting up early"

"I see, here's your breakfast" handed Alex a bento.

"Thanks Ms Fujioka…"

"It's okay, be sure to come back home after your work done Alex" said as she walked leaving Alex alone.

"Well time to eat first" said Alex as returned inside to eat the breakfast that was given by .

A few hours later

Alex was walking around the city after his part time job was done and looking for a place to relax.

'Maybe I can sit on the park' though Alex as he made his way toward the park.

As he arrived at the park he walked to the nearest bench and sit down. As he looked around many people came to the park mainly a parents with their kid.

Sometimes Alex always felt jealous toward kid with his/her parents, when he was a kid he always asked himself "who's his parent?" "Why nobody never adopted him?". He never knew his Mom or Dad the only thing he got was his necklace.

'Maybe they don't love me' said Alex as he hold his necklace on his hand.

*CLICK*

Was the sound being made from a pink camera from someone in front of Alex

"Alex Steinheart" Alex saw someone in front of him and surprised.

"W-Wait Tsukasa Kadoya? But how?"

"Good you know me then" As Tsukasa snapped his fingers the time suddenly stopped itself.

"What?! Why everything stopped?"

"Don't worry the time will restore itself" Said Tsukasa.

"How did you know my name?"

_"__Alex Steinheart, we need your help" _A gentle voice came out from Alex mind

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Alex shouts as he trying to find the voice.

_"__Don't worry all will be revealed on the future, My name is Histoire"_

"The reason I came here is to pick you up, you see another world was on the danger and they need your help" Tsukasa said.

"Why me?, I'm not special and everyone hate me"

"You're not, You're special on your own way Alex"

'Am I really that special?' Alex asked himself.

_"__I came from world called Gamindustri"_

"Huh?" Alex blinked in confusion "Game of what? What kind of world they named the world Game...Industry?"

_"__It's pronounced 'Gamindustri', anyway the reason why Tsukasa here was to bring you into Gamindustri. I can't send you directly into Gamindustri because I was sealed by someone"_

"You can call her Arfoire" Tsukasa said as he began explained about Gamindustri and the Goddesses and who is Arfoire to Alex.

_"__Yes Arfoire was the one who responsible for creating those monsters and I'm afraid the Goddesses doesn't stand a chance against those monster"_

"And how Arfoire created those monsters?" asked Alex

"It was simple Arfoire gained help from Shocker to create those monsters"

"W-W-WHAT SHOCKER?!" Alex gasped.

_"__I'm afraid so because those monster was far stronger than any creature who lives on Gamindustri, and they have killed many citizen" _said Histoire sadly.

Alex tightened his fist, his sense of justice kicked in he can't let those monsters kill innocent citizen. 'And I don't want the children from Gamindustri suffer the same pain as me' though Alex.

"Now then…" Tsukasa began. "Are you willing to save them? Or maybe you can stay here and doing nothing"

"I'll do it" Alex said.

'I'm sorry Ms. Fujioka looks like I can't return for now'

_"__Thank you! I have no right of putting such request on you. But you're the only ones I can ask for help"_

"Don't worry I won't let you down Histoire"

"Very well then, I'm sending you to Gamindustri" said Tsukasa as he snapped his finger opened a gray mirror in front of Alex.

"Are you ready Alex? There's no going back after you walk through this mirror"

"I'm ready but how I'm supposed to do to help them? I don't have anything to defend myself"

"Don't worry about that I got it covered" Tsukasa smirked as he tossed a Katana to Alex.

"A sword? Are you sure I can't become a Kamen Rider?"

"Nah, you will know soon enough Good Luck Drive!" Tsukasa snapped his fingers as the grey mirror walk toward Alex.

"Wait! What did you mean by…." Before Alex finished his sentence he was covered by the gray mirror and gone.

"Now my work done time to find that mysterious Rider" Said Tsukasa snapped his finger and opened gray mirror and entered the mirror.

_"__Good luck son of Red Heart…"_ Whispered Histoire

* * *

Hours later...

"Oi, are you going to wake up or not?" asked a voice to Alex as he was sleeping inside the car.

"What the…? Where am I? And who's that voice?" Alex woke up from his sleep before he notice something different, he was inside of car in out of nowhere.

"Why I'm inside the car? And more importantly who's that voice?"

"I'm right here…" the voice said again and this time Alex spotted something that looked like a face only that it was it was just glowing red lights that formed a face.

"Ah, so this is where you're coming from?"

"Exactly! You can call me Mr. Belt your partner!" said the strange device was now called Mr. Belt

"Wait? What partner?" asked Alex who confused by this as detached himself from its place and then went to Alex, who was surprised by this sudden event before attached himself on his waist like a belt.

"What?! Get off me!" Alex yelled trying to get the belt off him.

"Sorry but you and I are now partners now" the belt said.

"Partners?"

"Yes, Didn't Tsukasa told you about me?"

"Nope, he never told me by the way where are we?" Alex asked. As he saw from inside the car it's looks like a forest.

"You're currently at Virtua Forest which located outside Planeptune"

"So this is Gamindustri?"

"Correct, you're now on Gamindustri" Answered Mr. Belt

Alex stepped out from the car and take a glance at the car it was a red race car that looked pretty odd to him. It was red with black sides and a black padding like square pad on top of it with two white lines-that went the headlights that were shaped as rockets. It had two extra wheels hanging up acting as the rear wings.

'What an odd looking car' though Alex then he saw people talking in front of him

The first girl was wore a white hoodie and have a purple hair with hairclips that looked like a pads, the second girl wore a tan-white wool style tank top with a big neck and un-attached sleeves and a red plaid skirt her hair is light cream-pink color.

"So, I guess this is where I was elegantly lodged into the ground, right?" the purple hair said.

"Well, not quite. It's a bit farther back, but…" the cream-pink hair said.

"But…"

"There are monsters all over the place now"

'What? Monsters? Maybe I can find a clue from them' though Alex as he walked to them.

"Excuse me did you just said Monsters?" Alex asked both girls to gain their attention.

"Yes, but they weren't here when I was here the last time… umm"

"My name is Alex Steinheart or Alex for short" Alex Introduced himself.

"Heiya my name is Neptune! And this is Compa nice to meet'cha!" Neptune introduced herself along with Compa.

"Nice to meet you my name is Mr. Belt"

"W-What who's that voice?" Compa asked feel a little scared

"Down here" spoke Mr. Belt as both girls saw Alex belt and spotted something that looked like a face only that formed a smile face.

"Nepu! Your belt can talk?!"

"Correct you can call me Mr. Belt"

"Compa did you just say this place has a monsters?" asked Alex.

"Yes, they just popped out of nowhere over the last year"

"Oh, okay then. Now let's go on and get some Exp while we're at it!" Neptune said

'Did she just say Exp? Is this girl for real?' Alex face palmed.

"Nep-Nep, what's the matter? You seem excited"

"Well, I'm the heroine of this Fanfiction, right? So I gotta beat up some monsters, I figured" Neptune said.

"But can you really fight them?" asked Alex

"Don't worry! I have my trusty sword and skills! It'll be piece of cake!" Neptune said as she revealed a wooden sword to Alex.

"I don't think you can kill the monsters with wooden sword Neptune" Alex sighed

"Beside if you want to kill monsters you need a something sharp like this" Alex showed his Katana to Neptune.

"Whatt?! You have that?! It's no fair! Gimme! Gimme!"

"Sorry Neptune but I need this"

"Alex you can give the sword to Neptune I have something that can help you" Mr. Belt said.

"Really? Fine" Alex handed his katana to Neptune.

"Yay, I got another sword! With this I can practice my two handed skill! Like certain black swordman!" Neptune holds the wooden sword on his right hand and Alex Katana on her left hand.

"So? What's my weapon?" asked Alex.

"Let me show you Shift Cars! Start up!" the belt commanded as multiple sounds of horns were heard honking.

They looked to see where the honking was coming until they saw miniature of cars come out from nowhere as they was able to create tracks of their own. Until all of the little cars stopped in front of Alex and the other two.

"You are expecting me to fight monsters with these toys? Are you insane?!"

"That's rude you know! They have a powerful skill and they can help you in dire situation trust me!"

"Ugghhh Fine!" Alex sighed.

"They look cute!" Neptune said as she playing with one of the shift cars.

"So Compa can you fight?" Asked Alex

"Umm, yeah I can um, let me get this out…"

Compa revealed a giant syringe with ominous colored liquid in it.

Alex blinked…

And then blinked again…

Trying to figure out what happened…

'Where did she get that?'

"Are you really going to use that?" asked Alex

She nodded.

"Wha-?! Compa, what's with that huge syringe?! Wait! Where'd that come from?!"

"Well, that's a Compa secret…" she make a cute voice which make Neptune and Alex face palmed.

"Somehow my imagination of where it came from can't explain the "How"…" alex pinched his nose.

"Anyway let's go" Compa said to them.

"Mr. Belt how about the car, are we going to leave it here?" asked Alex.

"Don't worry I got this covered Tridoron Go!" the belt announced as Tridoron revved it's engine as the car began driving itself.

"W-what! The car move itself!" Alex surprised.

"That's right Tridoron can go auto pilot so he can do some scouting for us to see something dangerous ahead"

"Well that will help, Tridoron I leave it to you" said Alex Tridoron revved its engine as Tridoron moving forward leaving them.

"Well time to go girls, I'll help you"

*Alex joined your party!*

A strange music can be heard by Alex.

"Hmm, did you hear something?" asked Alex.

"Nopsies! I didn't hear anything~" Neptune still playing with the Shift Cars

"Whatever just keep walking, Compa can you show us the place when you found Neptune?"

"Sure! This way Alex" Compa pointed the direction.

As they continued walking deeper into the forest, the group encountered slime with appearances like a dog.

"Yay! My first monsters! Hey, Compa, I just need to beat him up, right?" asked Neptune with her eyes burn with determination.

"Yes. The Dogoos are cute, but they are bad monsters, so we can beat them up"

Alex have weird look when he see the monsters. Slime with cute dog faces? I bet they just a weak monsters, he was expecting something scarier.

Whatever they're still monsters…

"Mr. Belt can you teach me how to fight using Shift Cars?" asked Alex.

"Each Shift Cars have their own unique ability for example Max Flare can produce a fire, Funky Spike can summoned a barrage of spikes, Midnight Shadow can summon a multiple shuriken to help you fight distances enemy" The belt explained.

"I see then, let's give a try! Max Flare! Funky Spike! Midnight Shadow! Come!" Alex shouted as the Shift Cars running beside Alex.

"Umm, where's the other Shift Cars?"

"They're on your pocket dimension"

"My pocket what?"

"Pocket Dimension, that's a place where a Shift Cars rest it was installed inside me so if you want to call the other just call their name, but for now let's just use this guys"

"Right, are you Ready Neptune? Compa?" asked Alex both of them nodded

"Okay then! Let's get this battle tutorial over with!"

"Right" Alex said before turn to Compa. "Compa we're going to back up Neptune from behind" Compa nods to Alex request.

"Neptune I leave the front position to you"

"Okay leave it to Neptune, From now on this is Neptune Stage!"

* * *

Somewhere on distance planet, a certain Rider sneezed.

"Kouta are you okay?" asked Mai.

"I'm okay, I think someone just using my battle catchphrase for some reason"

'Really? You sneezed because someone using your catchphrase?' though Mai as she sweat dropped at her Husband antique.

* * *

"Charge!" Neptune said as she ran at the first monster.

The Dogoos saw Alex,Neptune, and compa were coming at them as the monsters were ready to pound them down.

Neptune began slashing the Dogoos while Compa helping her with injected some "healthy" liquid on the monsters. Alex commanded the Max Flare to burn the other Dogoos.

"Max Flare! Burn them!" Max Flare honked his horn as he creating the road toward Dogoos. Max Flare began enveloped himself with fire before rammed himself at the poor Dogoos as they was burned by the fire from Max Flare.

Few minute later…

The Dogoos were smashed, burned, injected by Alex, Neptune and Compa.

"Victory! See? Leave it to Neptune with her unique skill two handed sword!" Neptune make a Victory pose.

"So how was it fighting Mr. Monsters?"

"There's still more I need to learn, but I think I can get the hang of this… Good job Shift Cars" Alex said to Shift Cars as they honked their horn in response.

"Well, there's a lot more ahead so we need to prepare ourselves" Said Mr. Belt

"You bet'cha Mr. Belt!"

They decided to move on to the next area Neptune and Alex followed Compa who show them the location where she found Neptune.

"We're here! This is where I found Nep-Nep" She pointed at the crater with two meters in diameter, and all the trees and grass was destroyed by the impact.

"Wow… that's a huge hole right there" Alex examined the crater.

"So does this make you remember something Neptune san?" Asked the belt.

"…" Neptune stared at the crater.

"Umm, Nep-Nep?"

"Mmm…"

"Mmmmmmmm…." Yups, more stare dear readers.

"Ah-! I can't remember anything! Compa are you sure I was stuck here?"

"Yes. You fell from the skies like a shooting star and landed right here" Compa pointed the place where Neptune fell.

"Like a shooting star, cutting through the night, right?"

"Nope, more like a big meteorite fell from the sky" Mr. Belt said

"Hey Compa maybe there's a clue around here somewhere like and ID or anything" Alex said as he commanded Max Flare, Funky Spike, and Midnight  
Shadow to search the area within the crater.

"Yeah, maybe that will help Alex san! Nep-Nep, did you lose something?" Compa asked Neptune.

"I wish, but you know, I can't remember anything, so… I don't know!"

"But, wait… I do remember something I'm missing!"

"And what is it?" asked Alex.

"Well, that's obvious…"

"Obvious…?" Alex, Compa and Mr. Belt said together in sync.

"My memory!" and they fell down anime style.

"…"

"Um…wasn't that…funny?" Neptune scratched her back.

"Neptune san, I don't think now is the time to be fooling around…" the belt showed a face palm face.

"Whatever, let's look for some clues" Alex said as he began walk and stepped on something.

*CRACK*

"Huh? What's that sound?" Compa asked feeling nervous.

"I have a bad feeling about this… ." Mr. Belt felt something stupid will happen.

As the ground began cracking and began crumbling because of Alex.

"Ummmm, ups" the only thing Alex can said.

"Nepu?! The ground. It's crumbling?!"

"Goodbye world" Compa said as their vision was blocked by the dirt and they fell to the bottom.

* * *

Inside the hole few minutes later…

"Ouch…" Neptune said as she opened her eyes and examined the place.

"Man I didn't expect that. The Writer really hate us"

(I'm not Neptune! Errrr anyway onward to the story)

"Wait a minute… where's Compa and Alex? Compa-! Alex-! ! Where are you? Are you all right?!" Neptune shouted to find Alex and Compa as she walked to find her friends.

With Alex…

Alex opened his eyes as he began waking up from the fall and he spotted he was above Tridoron.

"What Tridoron? How Tridoron got here?"

"I call him here when we fell down from above" Mr. Belt said.

_Flashback…_

_"__Oh no!" Alex was fell down from the crumbled ground_

_"__C'mon Tridoron!" the belt announced as the sound of car can be heard from distances as the Tridoron moving fast to Alex to save him before Alex lost consciousness._

_Flashback end…_

_"_I see, Thanks a lot Tridoron" said Alex as patted the car and the car revved the engine in response.

"Now we need to find Neptu-"

"Kyaaaaa!" a sound can be heard from distances

"Looks like that's our clue, Hurry! Inside Tridoron! We need to save Neptune san and Compa san"

Alex nodded. He entered Tridoron and sat as he grip the handle of Tridoron.

"I never drove a car before, but no times for practice let's do this Mr. Belt!"

"Right! Go Tridoron!" the belt announced as Alex revved Tridoron engine as the car began moving fast to the sound source.

Once he began driving he spotted Neptune and Compa but she was capture by some weird monster. The monster had the lower body like a part of spider, it's waist up looked humanoid except for the head isn't human. In its left hand was a large two handed with sharp edges on both sides of the blade and the monster body seemed to be armored. This is Guard Vermin.

"Oh no! Compa in danger!"

"Please, help me…!" Compa screamed for help.

"Don't worry, I'll save you! Take this!" Neptune said as she ran to the monster with both weapon in her hand as she began attacking the monster with her wooden sword but it was destroyed upon its contact with monster armor.

*You broken the wooden sword ATK -15pt*

"Nepu! My wooden sword was broken! And I lose 15 point of my atk attribute!"

"Mr. Belt!"

"Tridoron Shoot!" the belt announced as Tridoron fired lasers from its headlight at the monster. Knocked him and the monster grip was released.

"Neptune! Catch Compa Now!"

"You got it!" Neptune ran to Compa as she trying to catch Compa but as she got Compa she was tripped and fell.

"Nepu! Compa! You're Heavy!"

"That's rude Nep-Nep! I'm not fat!" Compa said in embarrassment.

Alex drove the Tridoron to Neptune and Compa and he got out from the car.

"Compa are you okay?" asked Alex.

"Yeah I'm fine… I guess I need to lose some weight"

"Huh?.."

"N-N-No Forget what I said, we need to defeat the monster" as the monster was growled and make a roar and pointed its sharp blade at them.

_"__Neptune I now a way to defeat the monster" _a mysterious voice came out of nowhere. And can be heard by all of them.

"Nepu! That voice again…umm have we met before?"

"I'm Histoire. I thought I explained this when I was in your dream, Neptune"

"Histoire is that you?" asked Alex.

_"__Oh, Alex! So you have come! Anyway Neptune if you use your Hard Drive Divinity, things should be okay!"_

"My Hard Drive what?" Neptune asked in confusion.

_"__Hard Drive Divinity, if you use that there's a chance you can beat the monster"_

"That's looks cool! So how am I supposed to do?"

_"… __I will force run your Hard Drive Divinity from you. Are you ready?"_

"Yups! It's Morphin time!" Neptune nodded.

_"__Neptune, may your power arise…" _Histoire said as Neptune was covered by white light with green binary code around the light.

As the light disappear standing in front of Compa and Alex was adult version of Neptune, her hair was grow longer and was a mix of lilac and dark purple, she was wearing a black swimsuit with purple and silver segments, a pair of wings were floating on sides of her body and some of mechanical object were floating around her, she also held large katana with same colored like Neptune.

"Beautiful" muttered Alex as he can feel himself blushing.

"Nep-Nep you're transform!"

"Is this… really me?" Neptune or rather Purple Heart asked herself as she saw herself.

_"__Yes, this is your true form, Neptune"_

"The power… it's flowing from within… there's no way I can lose with this!" Purple Heart said as she pointed her blade at the monster.

"Alex… Compa stand back let me handle this"

Alex noticed how deep her voice is the cheerful tone is now replaced… with confident and pride.

"No…"

"What?" Purple Heart asked.

"I'm will fight alongside you! There's no way I'll leave you battling that monster alone!" as he tightened his fist in response.

"Alex you're…" Purple Heart said as she felt her cheek reddened.

_"__Alex you must fight together with Mr. Belt"_

"Histoire what do you mean by that?" Asked Alex

"Alex are you forgotten I was a belt? You can transform by using me" the belt told him making Alex raise a brow.

"Huh? Transform?" he asked Mr. Belt and he saw a small red car came out from pocket dimension coming toward him, riding on the materializing road. It came down on his left wrist as a brace was now there with the small red car he held in his right hand.

"Twist the key on the belt then use that shift car and attach it on the Shift Brace"

"Twist like this?" Alex twisted the key on Mr. Belt as techno music started to play. He doesn't question the music as he looked at the small red car in his right hand as he twisted the rear around.

"So it's basically a lever and put in here." He placed the Shift Car on the shift brace as the sound of car engine was heard.

"Alex, I know you want to save Neptune san because she was your important friend right?" Alex nodded his head.

"Yeah, since I was kid I was hoping someone will recognize me, someone who I can call friends. After I got here I felt like I was needed here and I met Compa and Neptune…" Purple Heart and Compa Listened to Alex story.

"They were my first friends, and I was happy… and I don't want lose them" Alex continued his story and he saw Purple Heart and Compa who patted his back.

"Don't worry Alex you're my friend and Compa also feel the same"

"Yeah Alex! Believe in us as we believe in you"

"Thanks…" muttered Alex as a small tears formed in his eyes.

_'__You're grown up into a fine man Alex you're mother will be happy and she will always watching you' _thought Histoire smiled sadly at Alex.

"Alex! Now this is your chance! I grant you the power to protect everyone!" Mr. Belt continued " From now on you'll be a Drive! Kamen Rider Drive!"

"Drive?" Alex questioned the name but when the belt mentioned something about Kamen Rider he smiled as he stepped forward and facing the Guard Vermin.

"If I can become a Kamen Rider to protect everyone, then so be it!" He grabbed the lever closed his eyes for a moment and then opened his eyes and for a brief second his eyed changed color from red into a light crimson color and his Irises now looked like a symbol power before returned to normal. And he shouted the magic word.

"Henshin!"

Alex pushed the lever.

Alex was soon enveloped in holographic cylinder that concealed his body as the armor appeared and began attached to him. As the steam came out a new warrior stood in his place. He has a black bodysuit with white line. And red armor which look like a sport car. His head was covered by red and silver helmet that has two large visors like eyes and a mouthpiece.

A wheel emerged out of Tridoron and fly out before attached itself onto red armored warrior with the words "Type Speed" forming on the wheel. Max Flare, Funky Spike, and Midnight Shadow appeared from pocket dimension riding to the side of belt and attached itself on the silver holder with three slots.

**"****DRIVE! TYPE SPEED!" **

The belt announced as the upbeat jazz music can be heard.

(Play Surprise Drive)

Drive examined his body as he could feel power coming through him. "Allright let's do this together Neptune! Compa! And you monster! Prepare yourself because this time, I'll take the front seat!" Drive said as he pointed his finger to the Guard Vermin.

Drive and Purple Heart charged at the Guard Vermin as the monster roared and prepared his blade and Drive preparing his fist as he began punching the monster at the high speed. And Purple Heart using her katana began slashing the monster.

The monster roared at them. And using the blade on the hand he slammed the blade at the ground creating an impact toward Drive.

"Alex! Watch out!"

"Alex use the Shift Lever to evade monster attack!" Mr. Belt told him as Drive began twisting the key and then pulled the lever three times.

**"****SP-SP-SPEED!"**

Type Speed Tire rotates rapidly as he skids towards Guard Vermin and trip the monster up into the air. Afterwards, he unleashes a barrage of rapid punches onto the falling target, making an image of a speedometer appear from the resulting series of punches. The punches sending the monster backward as Guard Vermin roared at them.

"This is cool!" he grinned, pleased with how much he become strong by wearing the armor.

"Let's do this…" Purple Heart said as she flying toward Guard Vermin and preparing her katana. "Cross Combination!" Purple Heart shouted as she unleashed her katana as she began slashing the Guard Vermin rapidly before sending the monster flying as she jumped and giving the monster her last attack.

"Hey Mr. Belt can I use the power of the other Shift Car?"

"Yes!" Mr. Belt smiled. "You can change the tire to increase your attack power"

Drive twisted the key as he took out Max Flare from the holder as he flipped the Max Flare. He inserted the lever and pushed the lever.

**"****TIRE KOUKAN!"**

"Huh?, Tire Koukan?" Drive questioned the belt announcement as he saw Tridoron produced another Tire, which was engulfed in flames aiming at the Guard Vermin hitting the monster before Drive tire was replaced by new one.

**"****MAX FLARE!"**

The belt announced as Electric guitar squeal can be heard.

Drive then twisted the key again before pulling the lever on the Shift Brace.

**"****FL-FL-FLARE!"**

"Time to give you some heat!" a fiery version of the Max Flare appears before Drive kick the tire sending the tire into Guard Vermin. Caused the monster was burned by the fire.

*CRACK*

There's a sound of crack coming from the armor of Guard Vermin.

"I'm not done yet!" Drive said as he twisted the key and pulled Funky Spike and inserted it to the Shift Brace and pushing the lever.

**"****TIRE KOUKAN!"**

Drive Max Flare wheel was replaced by the green one with spikes on it.

**"****FUNKY SPIKE!"**

The belt announced as the dubstep music can be heard.

Drive charged at the monster and jumped over the monster and fired a barrage of spikes from the tire.

*CRACK*

Drive took out another shift car before replaced Funky Spike with Midnight Shadow.

**"****TIRE KOUKAN!"**

Drive tire was replaced with new tire that resemble a shuriken.

**"****MIDNIGHT SHADOW!"**

Drive began pulling the lever three times.

**"****SH-SH-SHADOW!"**

An image of shuriken appears on Drive hand and he threw the shuriken at the Guard Vermin.

*CRACK*

As Guard Vermin was roared in pain its armor on the body was destroyed.

"Alex now the time for Finisher! Use the Speed Tire to finish him off!" Mr. Belt instructed.

Drive nodded as he pulled The Shift Speed from the holder and replaced Midnight Shadow with Shift Speed.

"All Tire Attack!" shouted Mr. Belt as the Flare, Spike, and Speed tires all came out. The Speed Tire replaced Midnight Shadow and joined the other tire to attack Guard Vermin. Drive pressed the button on the Shift Brace.

**"****HISSATSU!"**

Four tires appeared around the Guard Vermin. And Drive pulled the lever.

**"****FULL THROTTLE! SPEED!"**

Drive turns his back as Tridoron races around him, focusing his power. The tires then fully close in on the Guard Vermin, making Guard Vermin shoot forwards towards Drive, who jumps at Tridoron and kicks Guard Vermin, making him bounce off of it and kick the Guard Vermin. Drive then keeps bouncing off Tridoron and kicking the target in a pinball-like manner until he comes in with the final kick.

"Speed Drop!" shouted Drive as he delivering the final kick at the Guard Vermin sending the monster to the back. And began exploded

A mystery purple jewel appeared on the monster head Drive picked the object and walks back to his friend.

(Surprise Drive end)

"Well, that should do it…" Purple Heart said.

"That was super, Nep-Nep! Alex! You both beat that monster in a flash!"

"Nice drive!" smiled Mr. Belt

Drive let out a relived sigh as he looked at the Compa and Neptune. "I became a Kamen Rider? This is like a dream come true" he said as he took the Speed Shift car out of Shift Brace and pushed the button and changed back to Alex.

Purple Heart was enveloped by light and reverted back to Neptune.

"Whew… that was tiring…" Neptune said as she collapsed and sat down on the ground.

_"__Well done, Neptune, Compa and Alex, are you okay?" _asked Histoire.

_"_Yeah, I'm fine… wait who's that voice?" asked compa confused by the mysterious voice.

"Oh you mean Histy!"

_"__Histoire. My name is Histoire" _

"Oh nice to meet you Histy" Compa said.

But their moment was interrupted as they saw another Guard Vermin came out and roared in anger as the monster saw his comrade was defeated.

"What?! There's two of them!" Mr. Belt said shocked.

"Neptune! Compa! Inside Tridoron hurry!" Alex shouted as they began running to Tridoron and entered the car but there's a slight problem.

"Alex there's only two seat!, what should we do?" Neptune asked in fear.

"There's no time for that Neptune! Hurry Inside!"

As they got in Alex started Tridoron engine and began drove leaving the Guard Vermin behind.

At Compa House…

"Finally we got away" Neptune sighed.

"Yeah that was a close ." Mr. Belt said.

"Yeah, I can't believe it there was another one" Alex was sitting on the chair examining the object he found inside the monster.

"Histoire do you know what is this?"

_"__That's a Key Fragment!, that is an important item to release me from the seal"_

"Seal? Where you at, anyway?" Neptune asked confused.

_"__I don't know. Somebody has locked me away somewhere in this world. Neptune, Compa, Alex, you need to find the remaining key on other landmass"_

"I could, but I have to fight monster right? Isn't it… dangerous?" Asked Neptune.

_"__Yes. If you do this your life will be in danger" _Histoire said and they gulped_. "But, if you can help lift my seal, I can in turn help get your memory back" _

"Really?!"

_"__Yes if you can release me from the seal I can get your memory back"_

"Well then! Let good old Neptune and her friends accept the quest to find those fragment"

"Count me in too Nep-Nep! After all, I can't leave Nep-Nep alone with her brain loss"

"Yeah us too" Alex said as Mr. Belt nodded in agreement.

"Thanks Compa! Alex! And Mr. Belt! But Compa are you okay being away from nursing school?"

"It's closed because of the monsters, so I'm okay"

_"__Thank you… ve…ry…mu…ch" _ Histoire said in static voice.

"What? I'm having trouble hearing you Histy. Is the static there bad?" Asked Neptune worried about Histoire.

_"__I… using…too…much…energy…i…talk…to…you…later" _and Histoire voice disappears.

"I think we lost contact. I hope Histy all right"

"Well, we at least know how to get your memory back Nep-Nep"

"Sounds like a plan! Let's do this!" Neptune said in excitement voice.

"Don't worry Neptune, we'll help you to find the fragment key" Alex said.

"For now let's rest first, we continued our journey tomorrow" Mr. Belt giving his opinion.

"Umm, good idea let me prepare dinner" Compa said as she walked to the kitchen

"Wait Compa! Let me help too!" Neptune ran to the kitchen.

* * *

At Nighttime…

Alex was sat above Tridoron as he recalled the event today.

'Maybe coming to this dimension was a good decision' thought Alex as he held Shift Speed on his hand.

_"__Good evening Alex" _ Histoire voice came out of nowhere.

"Histoire?, is that you?"

"_Yes it's me, Histoire I just want to say thank you for coming here"_

"No, it's okay Histoire I was the one who should say Thanks to you and Tsukasa"

_"__I see, anyway I want to ask you to keep Neptune safe she is one of the goddesses that I mentioned when we have conversation on your world" _

"Are you sure you don't want to tell her about being Goddesses?" asked Alex.

_"__No, not this time maybe when the time was right I'll told her the truth"_

"I see, well don't worry about her Histoire I'll protect her"

_"__Thanks a lot Alex… and welcome home" _ Histoire said the last sentence in small voice.

"Hmm? Did you say something?"

_"No, talk to you later" _Histoire said as she cut the connection with Alex.

Alex looks at the beautiful moon above. The moon was pretty compared the moon from his world as he hold the Shift Speed.

"The moon is pretty…" he smiled.

As the screen was closed we saw Shift Speed, Max Flare, Funky Spike, and Midnight Shadow appears on screen.

To be continued…

* * *

Next time on Hyper Dimension Drive!

"You may call me IF, the wind walker of Gamindustri…"

"I found you Neptune! And I'll absorb your power!"

"If the monsters entered the city things will got bad!"

"I'll not let you Monsters wreaking havoc on the city!"

**"****JUSTICE HUNTER!"**

Chapter 2 : High speed chase on Planeptune

"See you at next chapter!"

Coming soon!

* * *

**Overlord king don't own Kamer Rider or Hyperdimension Neptunia series!. They belong to their respective owners!**

**Do you want your OC appear on story? here's the form for ya!**

**PS: The Story took place on Hyper Dimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1 and this is A.R world version of Drive**

**OC Kamen Rider Mach form**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**OC Profile:**

**OC Mashin Chaser form**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**OC Profile:**

**OC form**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**OC Profile:**

**Weapon:**

**Be sure to leave any question and give me a review! And I'm sorry if there's some error on my grammar because English is not my main Language!**

**I'll See you Later~**

**Overlord King sign out!**


	2. Drive 02

Hyper Dimension Rider Drive

* * *

**Review response corner**

**Unicorn 359: Thank you Unicorn 359 ^^ your OC for Kamen Rider Mach was good so congratulations.**

**Blazing Edge: BlazingEdge, even your OC doesn't get role as a Mach He will join Alex on later Chapters so don't worry :D**

**New Universe Returns: thanks I'll keep this up :D **

**Fir100: don't worry things will get more interesting ^^**

**Fear Ripper: Thank you for your OC but I'll use the character as the supporting character because Kamen Rider mach OC was taken by Unicorn359**

**Symbolic Joker: Thanks ^^ I'll keep on my writing.**

**Disclaimer: Overlord king don't own Kamer Rider or Hyperdimension Neptunia series! They belong to their respective owners! I'm only writing this for fun and increasing my skill as a writer! So I'm sorry if there's an error at the grammars because English isn't my main Language.**

**Overlord King : And I want to say thank you for submitting your OC's the idea was cool I admit it, but sadly I must pick one of the OC to be Kamen Rider Mach but don't worry! There's still a chance to submit for Alex party member! And I'm going to use my OC for Mashin Chaser XD**

**Overlord King: Now Everyone! Start Your Engines!**

* * *

Gamindustri

A world protected by four goddesses, known as CPUs.

Purple Heart the CPU of Planeptune

Black Heart the CPU of Lastation

Green Heart the CPU of Leanbox

White Heart the CPU of Lowee  
these four CPUs are locked in a conflict with one another for world domination.  
Later, this battle would come to be known as the Console War.  
The land where humans reside has been overwhelmed by monsters released  
by someone known as Arfoire and her follower.

During the Console War, one of the CPU, Neptune was defeated by the other three,  
and was exiled from Celestia to the lower realm Gamindustri.

It is there that Neptune meets IF and Compa.  
Under the guidance of Histoire, she begins her journey to explore  
the four lands of Gamindustri...

To save the world and bring peace to the Gamindustri

But, when one man came from another dimension and joined their party, the history will change itself and a new legend begin…

* * *

Overlord King present:

**(Intro Theme: Surprise Drive from Mitsuru Matsuoka Earnest Drive)**

As the instrumental goes on, we saw a Tridoron moving on the road at the high speed and for few seconds changed into Alex put on his Drive Driver as he twist the key on the driver, flipped the shift car, put the shift car into shift brace, pull the lever and the scene changed as we saw Tridoron wheel moving fast and a logo appeared

Hyper Dimension Rider Drive

超次元ライダー ドライブ

(Start Your Engine!)

**(Ameagari Break Cloud sukima-kara)**

We saw Alex washing the Tridoron with Neptune, IF, and Compa but instead washing Tridoron, they played with water.

**(Aozora ga te maneki shiteru)**

Histoire who saw this got angry as she began scolding them as Alex, Neptune, IF, and Compa can only sit down and doing nothing and inside Tridoron, Mr. Belt sweat dropped as he saw their antique.

**(Alright sorosoro ikou ka)**

We saw Alex as he smiling and revealed a Shift Car on his hand (Shift Speed).

**(Dare ka ga iu Logic shinji nai)**

Noire, Vert, and Blanc were arguing at each other before they saw Tridoron and stopped their argument as they waving their hand at Alex.

**(Chokkan wa shinjite itai)**

Inside Tridoron Alex was speaking with Mr. Belt as the city background was changed one by one from Planeptune, Lastation, Leanbox and Lowee.

**(High Time hajimari wo sagashite)**

The background changed into Arfoire holding the Enemy Disc and created more monsters.

**(Fire Up, Ignition)**

We saw Alex holding the Shift Car and we saw a few fragment of his memory but for some reason he can't remember.

**(Heavy-na Pressure bukkowashite)**

A destroyed city can be seen from far as we saw a woman holding a baby and were escaping from the city and using her last energy created a portal and sending the baby into the portal as we saw the woman expression was smiling sadly at the baby

**(Accel fumikome!)**

The scene changed into Alex with serious expression holding the Shift Car. And for a brief second his eyed changed color from red into a light crimson color and his Irises now looked like a symbol power

**(Surprise, sekai-chu ga Drive!) (It's faster than ever)**

Inside Tridoron, Alex flipped the Shift Car and he put the Shift Car into Shift Brace then pull the lever and transformed into Drive as scene changed into Four CPUs transformed into their respective HDD form.

**(Feelin'High mezameru you na) (Drivin' Show me)**

The screen was split into three as we saw Drive changed his tire into Spin Mixer, Justice Hunter, and Midnight Shadow and Drive began attacking the monster one by one.

**(Hajimaru unmei ni wa)****(Keep chasin' forever)**

Purple Heart and the other goddesses side by side fighting the monsters around them with their friends helping them

**(Back Gear wa nai...)**

On destroyed city we saw Arfoire walking and behind her, Arfoire follower was following her from behind.

**(All We Need Is"DRIVE")**

Drive preparing his rider kick and the CPUs preparing their final attack and unleashing their attack at the monster as scene changed into Alex holding Neptune hand and together with his friends standing in front of Tridoron, smiling as they taking the picture.

* * *

**Previously on Hyper Dimension Rider Drive:**

**"****Well then, why not get rid one of you?"**

**"****I'll finish this! Goodbye Neptune!"**

**"****W-Wait Tsukasa Kadoya? But how?" **

**"****Heiya my name is Neptune! And this is Compa nice to meet'cha!"**

**"****If I can become a Kamen Rider to protect everyone, then so be it!"**

**"****Henshin!"**

**_"_****_That's a Key Fragment that is an important item to release me from the seal"_**

_**"**__**Thanks a lot Alex… and welcome home"**_

* * *

Chapter 2

High Speed Chase on Planeptune

Deep inside a cave

"Cross Edge!" shouted a young girl as she deliver finishing blow at the monster. The monster roared in pain before fall to the ground after being finished by the young girl.

"Another job done, time to report to the Planeptune Guild" the girl said as she pulled her phone from her pocket.

"But where did the monster came from? It's been a few years since the monster came into Gamindustri"

"Maybe there's a reason why the monster came… I need to find the clue about this" the girl said as she walked through the dungeon.

* * *

It was the day after Alex came to Gamindustri and found his first friends after a long time. But it was also the day he became Kamen Rider Drive. Alex along with Mr. Belt, Neptune, and Compa begin their journey to find the remaining Key Fragment to release Histoire from her seal. Now we find Alex and his friends are walking through the City of Planeptune.

"Wow, so this is the Planeptune? What a futuristic looking city" Alex said as he saw the city, fascinated by the landscape of the city.

"Planeptune is the most advanced city out of the four lands, that's why Planeptune was called "The Land of Purple Progress"." Explained Mr. Belt

"Ah, so that's why you have that super yummy pudding!"

"Um, Neptune I don't think because Planeptune was the most advanced city, their pudding was more delicious than the pudding from the other city" Alex sweat dropped.

"Yes, you can find them anywhere and…well, never mind about that" Compa said as they continued their walk.

"Hey, did you hear about that rumor?" a man beside them was talking with someone. Alex took this chance to hear their conversation maybe they will find the clue about Key Fragment.

"Oh, you mean the one about the newly discovered cave under Virtua Forest?"

"Well that's not all. I heard that place is infected with monsters."

_'__The Cave under Virtua Forest? Are they talking about the cave with Guard Vermins we encountered yesterday?'_

"Everyone's saying that the place must be a breeding place for the monsters."

"You've gotta be kidding?! Breeding… That sounds kind of cool!"

"Yeah, and I heard the Guild is looking for people to check that place out now"

"Seriously? I thought the CPU would do something about it"

'Well, the goddess you're talking is having amnesia right now' Alex looked at Neptune who is too busy eating her precious pudding.

"Um, Alex?" Neptune asked as she stops eating her pudding.

"Something wrong Neptune?"

"Do you mind if we do something before we leave to other city?" Asked Neptune with serious voice

"It's about the Cave we found at Virtua Forest they were talking about?"

"Yes. Even amnesia girl like me want to help Planeptune and the Goddess."

'Must be her instinct as a goddess' thought Mr. Belt

"Well, let's go to the Guild then!" Compa giving a suggestion

"What's a Guild?" Asked Alex.

"Guild is a place where people from each nation posted a certain task which needs to be completed, and we can gain some credits by finishing those task the task included Monster Extermination, Material Gathering, Delivering, etc" Compa Explained how the Guild Work to Alex.

"Well, let's go then, Compa san can you show us the direction to Guild Headquarter?" Asked Mr. Belt

"Sure Mr. Belt! Okay everyone this way" Compa showed the way to Guild as they followed Compa from behind. As they walks the parties spotted a building with name "Planeptune Guild" can be seen from outside and they entered the building.

Inside the building Alex saw many task from people of Planeptune was posted on board.

"Welcome to Planeptune Guild hall! Please choose the task you want to take on the boards" the Guild receptionist said.

"So, is this the Guild?" asked Neptune as she looks at the board.

"Yes, you can get all sorts of work and missions here" Compa explained

"Let's see…cave…cave… Ah! This must be it" Neptune pointed at the task on the board which says "Cave Monsters Extermination".

"If you want to take care of an order, just touch the task you want to take…" Compa explained as she touches the task with her finger. Then confirmation sound can be heard. "And done!"

"You're used to this, aren't you? Did you use the Guild often?" Asked Alex

"Yup! But I never took the Monster Extermination task"

"Well then, let's make this dungeon expedition a success" Neptune said in excitement voice.

"Yes! Let's do our best, Nep-Nep! Alex! Mr. Belt!" Compa said which earned nod from Alex and Mr. Belt.

"Let's get out from Guild and march to the Cave"

"Yeah! To the Bat Cave!." Neptune said. As they leaving the guild and returned to Compa house to get the Tridoron.

* * *

Few minute later at Cave entrance…

Alex and the other get out from Tridoron as they looked at the Cave entrance and began walked to the cave.

"Say, Alex? What are we supposed to do here?" asked Neptune.

"Neptune, don't tell me you don't know what we'll doing in here? Don't you read the task description at the Guild?"

"Oh, come on! No one reads the description! Never have, and never will!" Neptune smiled innocently at them. And Alex pinched the bridge of his nose.

_'__Seriously? Is this one of the Goddesses?'_ he sighed.

"That's nothing to brag about… I remember we have to check on the monsters and what they're doing" Compa told Neptune the task description.

"Speaking of monsters, that huge monster is somewhere out of here, right?" asked Neptune, worried if they will met the other Guard Vermin.

"A lot of other people came here already, so I'm sure it went away" Compa said.

"Beside if the monster still alive I'll protect you Neptune" Alex said which make Neptune blushed.

"T-T-Thank you Alex" Neptune feel her cheek reddened.

'What is this feeling?' though Neptune she felt her heart skipped.

"I-It's Okay I'm your friend after all" Alex also feel himself blushing as he looked at Neptune feeling awkward.

"Um guys…" Compa decided to break the silence.

"Yes?" both of them said in synch.

"Can we continue walking? If we stay to long in one place I'm afraid it'll attract monsters attention"

"Compa right Alex we should keep walking" Mr. Belt said

"Beside you can stare at each other after we finished the task~"Compa decided to tease Neptune and Alex. Which make their face more reddened than before

"What?! I'm not staring at Neptune Compa!"

"Yeah, you Meanie! Bully!"

"Hmm~ are you sure?"

"Yes we are!" Alex and Neptune shouted together.

"Okay-Okay I think I should stop now, can we continued walking?" and they nodded.

'_But, still they looks cute if they become couples'_ Compa thought.

And they continued their walk. Without noticing someone was looking at them from the distance.

"At least I've found you Neptune" the figure smirked and pulled out a disc.

"It's getting darker the deeper we go…" Neptune was walking ahead of them.

"Nep-Nep, where are you? It's so dark. I can't see you, Nep-Nep."

"Oh, come on, Compa. It can't be that bad" Neptune said as she keeps walking "But I guess it could be dangerous, so be careful you never knew when you'll – Neppppuuu!."

Alex, and Compa looked down at Neptune, who tripped to the ground. And Neptune didn't follow her own advices.

"Nep-Nep? Are you okay? If you fall into a pit, it could be game over…" Compa seems to be worried at Neptune.

_'__This is isn't a Videogame…'_ Thought Alex

(Umm, Actually this fanfic based on Video game y'know?)

_'__Yeah I know, and can we stopped breaking the forth wall Writer san? Continue your writing!'_

(All right, geez child out man I just wanted some spotlight)

"I think something ran into me… Hey, it's dark so be careful!"

"Ow… Watch it, girl!"

Alex, Mr. Belt and Compa directed their attention to the person in front of Neptune. Sitting in front of them was a brunette girl with waist length hair. She wore a black and silver tanktop, black shorts, and oversized blue trench jacket which seemed to be too big for her and the sleeves are too long.

"Wait. What are kids like you doing here?" asked the girl.

"Me? A kid? Speak for yourself! You're a kid too! Who are you!"

"Me? I'm IF. Let's just say I'm the Wind Walker of Gamindustri!" the girl whose now identified as IF introduced herself.

"…" Neptune stared at her.

"Huh?" IF confused at Neptune staring at her.

"You're the Wild Talker of Gamindustri?"

"Wind Walker. I travel the world, making a living working with the Guild like a gust of the wind" IF explained about herself. "Enough about me. What are you doing out here?"

"We came for the Guild. I'm Mr. Belt this is Neptune, Compa and Alex"

"Huh who's that voice?" asked IF.

"Oh you mean Mr. Belt! He's Alex partner" Neptune pointed at Alex belt as IF looked at the belt she saw a face forming on the belt.

"W-What the Belt talk!? I never saw this before! Are you real?"

"Of course I am"

"You've got to be kidding. You are working for the Guild, too?"

"Ah, sure, nice to meet you, too… Well, we can handle ourselves, you know!" Neptune got angry at IF comment about them.

"Really? Even with all the monsters roaming around here?"

"Neppu…" Neptune paled.

"Don't tell me. You didn't look at the task before taking the work" IF sighed.

"Umm, everyone look" Compa pointed at the familiar monster appeared in front of them. The same Guard Vermin they encountered yesterday.

"Well, looks like he's back again for revenge" Alex said.

"What should we do, Compa?! It's got to be looking for us!" Neptune got scared at the monster as we know as Guard Vermin and the monster roared at them with full rage.

"What? You all know what that is?!" Asked IF

"Exactly, yesterday we beat one of them and looks like this one is coming to take the revenge for his friend" Mr. Belt explained.

"Yes. Nep-Nep and Alex sandbagged Mr. Monster really good or maybe too brutal" Compa recalled the event yesterday.

"Wh-What should I do?! It's got to be looking for a sweet of revenge"

"Hard to believe, but if you can fight I'm going to need you all to help" IF said as he stepped forward facing the monster and pulled out her weapon.

"Nep-Nep! Alex! We have to beat Mr. Monster for the sake of Planeptune!"

"That's our clue Mr. Belt!"

"You got it! Go Tridoron!"

* * *

At the Cave Entrance…

Tridoron began started the engine, and with full speed Tridoron began drove its way to Alex.

* * *

Back to the Alex and his friends…

"Huh? What's that sound?" asked IF looking for the sound source and out of nowhere Tridoron came and rammed into the Guard Vermin which make the monster was pushed backward. Tridoron drove its way until Tridoron stopped next to Alex parties.

"A car? What's a car doing in a cave?" IF confused at the Tridoron appearance and she saw the car but there's no one inside the car.

"And where's the driver?"

"That driver was me IF" Alex said pointed his finger to himself.

"Huh?"

"I'll explain later, are you ready Mr. Belt?"

"I'm always ready! Now Start Your Engine!" Mr. Belt said

Alex nodded as he twisted the key at the belt and the same techno music can be heard. Alex took out the Shift Speed from the holder and inserting the Shift Car into the Shift Brace.

"Let's do this! Henshin!" Alex pulled the lever.

Soon Alex was covered by holographic cylinder that concealed his body as the armor appeared and began attached to him. A wheel emerged out of Tridoron and fly out before attached itself onto red Alex body with the words "Type Speed" forming on the wheel.

**"****DRIVE! TYPE SPEED!"**

The belt announced as the upbeat jazz music can be heard. And Alex transformed into Drive.

"Nep-Nep! I leave it to you!" Compa stepped back from Neptune and she nodded.

"Okay! Let me tell you something monster! From start to finish, I'm a climax all the way!" Neptune was covered by the bright light and she transformed into her alter ego Purple Heart.

Aboard Den Liner

Momotaros who's now having his coffee time suddenly sneezed for some reason

"Huh? Are you okay senpai?" asked Urataros the blue colored Imagin.

"I don't know, but I have an urge to shout Climax at someone for some reason"

"I'm ready now" Purple Heart said as she gripped her katana.

"Wha-?! What just happened?! A man transformed into a car? And why you become huge!"

"Surprise! Nep-Nep and Alex can change forms! Alex is Kamen Rider! And Nep-Nep is really strong when she become like this!"

"Well, now do you believe me that I beat that monster once before?" Purple Heart said in arrogant tone.

"Do I even have a choice? It's harder not to believe now" IF sighed.

Guard Vermin roared at them as he prepared his blade ready to kill them.

"So, want to get it on, do you? Well the feelings are mutual."

"I'm going to have to take you down to stop any more casualties!" Purple Heart glared at the Guard Vermin as she pointed her katana at Guard Vermin. And IF prepare her Qatar

"Let's go for a ride monster!" Drive twisted the key at the belt and pulled out Midnight Shadow and inserting the Shift Car into the brace and pulled the lever.

**"****TIRE KOUKAN!"**

Tridoron produced Midnight Shadow tire before sending it to Drive and attached into his body.

**"****MIDNIGHT SHADOW!"**

The belt announced as a Shamisen strum can be heard.

(A/N Shamisen : Japanese traditional instrument)

"Neptune you and IF go ahead! I'll back you up from behind!" Drive said as he pulled the lever thrice.

**"****SH-SH-SHADOW!"**

Drive created an image of shuriken appears on Drive hands and he threw the shuriken at the Guard Vermin and Compa shoots a liquid from her syringe aiming at the Guard Vermin. IF started running at the Guard Vermin while Purple Heart following her from behind.

IF jumped at the Guard Vermin and began stabbing the monster from above. "Take this! Sky Edge!" IF shouted her technique while Purple Heart dug her katana into the Guard Vermin front body.

Guard Vermin screamed in pain, he began shaking his body and IF jumped before she was being thrown by the monster.

"My turn! Cross Combination!" Purple Heart flying straight into Guard Vermin and began her assault at the monster. But this monster was different from the other Guard Vermin he has a better movement and he evaded Purple Heart attack.

"This monster was fast"

"We need to stop the monster movement, Alex call Spin Mixer!"

"Come! Spin Mixer!" Drive said as a new Shift Car came out from pocket dimension the car resemble a concrete mixer began drove its way to Drive hand as he once again twisted the key on the belt.

Drive twists the Spin Mixer front body to reveal a lever before inserting to Shift Brace and pulled the lever.

**"****TIRE KOUKAN!"**

Tridoron produced Spin Mixer tire before sending it to Drive and attached into his body.

**"****SPIN MIXER!"**

The belt announced as sound of concrete mixer noises, followed by a conga can be heard. Drive twisted the key and pulled the belt thrice

**"****Mi-Mi-MIXER!"**

Spin Mixer Tire rotates rapidly before Drive launched a salvo of quick drying cement from Spin Mixer Tire Aiming at Guard Vermin leg. Making him stopped his movement. The Guard Vermin roared trying to move his leg but the cement was strong enough to make Guard Vermin can't move.

"Now time to burn that monster!"

"Let me assist you IF!" Drive took out Max Flare Shift car from car holder and insterting to Shift Brace and he pulled the lever.

**"****TIRE KOUKAN"**

Tridoron produced Max Flare tire before sending it to Drive and attached into his body.

**"****MAX FLARE!"**

The belt announced as a sound of electric guitar squeal can be heard.

"Let's do this together IF!" She nodded and Drive pushed the red button on the Shift Brace.

**"****HISSATSU!"**

Drive body was covered by fiery flames before he pulled the lever on Shift Brace.

**"****FULL THROTTLE! FLARE!"**

The belt announced as Drive focused the flame to his hands and he launches a barrage of fireballs from both of his hands toward Guard Vermin. IF began chanted some words as we saw a magical circle appeared below Guard Vermin.

"Demonic Inferno!" IF Shouted.

"Flare Stream!"

"Combination Skill! Inferno Stream!" Drive and IF shouted together as Guard Vermin was enveloped by hellish flame and roared in pain.

"Nep-Nep finish him!"

Purple Heart nodded as she concentrated her power to her katana and began glowing purple color. Purple Heart flying toward Guard Vermin to unleash her attack

"Cross Combination! Ver.2!" Purple Heart rapidly attack her enemy as Guard Vermin was roared in pain before collapsed into the ground.

"Flawless Victory" Purple Heart said as she returned to her friend.

Drive took out Max Flare from Shift Holder and pushed the red button before Alex was covered by holographic cylinder and reverted back to Alex.

"Nice drive" Mr. Belt said.

"Not bad. Honestly, I'm not sure if I could've handled it myself. Thanks" IF saying her gratitude to her companions.

"No problem" Purple Heart said calmly before she was enveloped by bright light and reverted to back Neptune.

"Still… that's some transformation. You're like a different person"

"Well, I was surprised the first time saw Alex and Nep-Nep transform" Compa smiled.

"Phew… I'm beat…"

"Nice fight, Nep-Nep! Alex! You were really cool"

"Heh. Oh, stop flattering me, it'll make me blush Compa" Neptune smiled.

"And it's hard to believe you're the same person" Alex sighed.

"Oh yeah, IF would you like to join us?" asked Alex.

"Sure, I don't mind"

"Yay! Iffy join our party!" Neptune excited IF join their party.

"Iffy? Me? Iffy?" Asked IF confused at Neptune nickname for her no one never call her Iffy before.

"Yup. IF = Iffy! Sounds a lot cuter too, don't you think?"

"Iffy…" muttered IF, she felt her cheek reddened at Neptune comment, IF's a girl but doesn't mean she have to act "girly" this is the first time someone call her cute.

"Wait, you don't like it? Oh, were you teased by kids with that name?" Neptune frowned.

"No, it's just no one never call my name using a nickname"

"Okay, then I'll call you Iffy, too"

"Well then IF, welcome to the party" Alex extended his hand to IF and IF also doing the same as they shake their hand.

"Well, why not? As they say, the more the merrier"

*IF Join your party!*

"Great! Well, hope we become bestest friends, Iffy!" Neptune ran at IF and hugging her.

"Hey! Don't hug me!" IF blushed at the sudden contact.

Nep-Nep! Let me join too!" Compa joined Neptune

"NO! Not you too!"

"C'mon Alex you should join us!"

"I think I'll pass on this one…" Alex sighed as he waved his hand at the hug groups.

"Our group is lively" commented Mr. Belt

"Yes Mr. Belt we are…"

* * *

(After a lot of hugs later…)

The party resumed their journey to explore the cave and battling few monsters they met.

"Well, now that I have a chance to look around, this place is huge"

Neptune examined the cave, the cave consist of glowing stalagmites and stalactites, the cave also had some lightning which provided from glowing crystal scattered around the cave.

"We're lucky we didn't get lost running around"

"You came here before, right? Mind filling me in with some details?" IF asked.

"Sure let me explain our situation to you…" Mr. Belt began explained how they got here, finding a key fragment to release Histy from the seal.

"And that's the gist of it" Mr. Belt finished his explanation.

"Nepko falls, loses memory, Kamen Rider, Histoire, Key fragments… that's all so random" IF trying to absorb all the information she got from Mr. Belt

"Heh, well shoot, thanks"

"I wasn't praising you Nepko…" IF sighed

(A few minute later…)

The party arrived at the deepest part of the cave but there's nothing there except for few monsters.

"Hey, Alex I picked this up but…" Neptune showed a small disc to Alex which she found within a cave. "It looks like a disc… where'd you pick that up from?" Alex asked Neptune. The disc looked normal except it was black colored with logo "M" on the middle.

"Nepko, what is that?"

"It's a disc… wait did you just call me Nepko?"

"Well, you called me Iffy, so why not? Anyway, where'd you get the disc from?"

"I dunno. It was hanging on that wall over there" Neptune pointed the cave wall behind them.

"Hanging on the wall? That disc? You're not lying, are you?" IF examined the wall.

"What?! Iffy, you don't believe me? After all that we've been through…"

"You're so horrible, not believing in Nep-Nep" Compa frowned.

"I know your name makes you question everything, but show me some love here!"

"That's not what my name means. Besides, we only met a short while ago"

"Iffy…" Neptune pouted cutely at IF making her sighed in response.

"Okay, okay. I got it. I believe you." IF smiled at Neptune.

"Now that's my Iffy! "Iffy" has got to mean "I Feel For You" that's love!"

"How about we call IF "Ai" instead? That's Japanese for "Love"." Alex suggested to them. He decided to tease IF.

"Why not spell it in lower case Alex? Like, "ai"? It's cuter, too!"

"W-Whoa! Hold your horses, both of you! You're running way off track!" IF face turning red.

"Awwww~, Iffy, Are you blushing or are you blushing?" Neptune teased IF without noticing the disc on her hand suddenly glowing.

"Nepu?!. The disc… It's shining!"

"What's going on Alex?"

"I don't know. I've never seen anything this before"

"Everybody! Close your eyes now!" Mr. Belt instructed them and they closed their eyes as the disc glowing brightly and binding them all.

"Graaaoow!" Suddenly a sounds of monsters growls can be heard when they opened their eyes, they was surrounded by Dogoos. By Dogoos I mean a lot of Dogoos.

"Nepu! Writer san really hate us now!"

(Neptune, it's just a plot to progress the story)

"That's no fair Writer san!"

(…Seriously can you stop talking and fight? I'll give you a pudding later)

"Okie dokies! Writer san!"

"A Dogoos?! It came from the disc?!" IF pulled her Qatar.

"Compa! Neptune! Prepare your weapon now!" Alex shouted as they both nodded and pulled their weapon.

"Mr. Belt!"

"Tridoron Shoot!" Mr. Belt commanded Tridoron as Tridoron fired lasers from its headlight at the monster. Knocked few of the monsters, Neptune held up her Katana and struck one of the Dogoos over the head. Compa used her syringe to shoot some "Nasty" liquid against the Dogoos and giving the Dogoos some treatment. IF performed a slash cut combo at the Dogoos.

"There's too many of them!" Compa said.

"Leave it to me! Midnight Shadow come!" Alex called Midnight Shadow from pocket dimension making his way toward Alex.

"As a certain knuckle head ninja would said! "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Alex shouted as Midnight Shadow multiplied himself and began materializing a shurikens beside him and began launched the shurikens at the Dogoos. Knocked them out

(After Surprise battle minutes later)

"That was a surprise. You should've told me that monsters came from discs" Neptune sat on the ground.

"How should I have known? No one knows where the monsters come fro…" IF stopped talking realized something about the disc

"Iffy? What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"So this is where the monsters come from… This is amazing!"

"Exactly, to think a monster would came out from a disc"

"Yeah we need to-" before Alex finished his sentence the cave was filled with melodramatic laughter from someone.

"Hahahahahaha!"

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Alex shouted.

"At least I've found you! Neptune!"

"Who's there? What's with that old, melodramatic laugh…?" Neptune asked.

A mystery figure stepped out from the shadow. Her skin was purple colored instead normal human skin. Her dress reveals much of her body which showed her *Cough* nice figure. She wore a pointed hat, long boots, and she hold a short spear and it's glowed ominously with darkness power. She is Arfoire aka main villain or bad guy ughhh I mean bad lady.

"Who are you calling old?! Mocking people as usual. You've not changed a bit"

Alex suddenly stood in front of Neptune as he look at the Arfoire. Neptune seems to be confused right now.

'That clothes and those face, just like Histoire and Tsukasa mentioned She's Arfoire'

"Is this a friend of yours?" Asked Compa.

"Of course not. I don't know any old lady wearing this much goth makeup"

"That's good to hear. I was about to doubt your choice of people" Compa sighed in relief.

"Yeah. If you were friends with her, I would've put in my resignation"

"How dare you! Saying what you want in front of me! I'll get rid of you all!" Arfoire raised her hand and ponted her hand at the parties and sending a shock wave to them. Making all of them was pushed behind and fell to the ground.

'What's with this power? She's so powerful!' thought Alex as he trying to get up from the ground.

"Alex! Are you okay?" asked Mr. Belt

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Hey! This lady is too strong for being an early stage boss! I bet she's using cheat!" Neptune groaned.

"The damage that popped up against us was too large"

"Tch… we should've leveled up more before fighting her" IF patted her clothes cleaned the dust on her jacket.

"Hmmph, you're all scum to me. Go ahead cry and weep like the losers you are" Arfoire said as she spun her spear.

"Now, then… the Key Fragment. I'll have that back now" Arfoire walked at Neptune trying to steal the Key Fragment from her.

"Hold it Old Lady! I won't let you get near Neptune!" Alex stood in front of Neptune his eyes burning with rage.

"Silence!" Arfoire kicked Alex sending him to the back.

"Arrggghh!"

"Alex!"

Arfoire keep her walk toward Neptune.

"Now, I'll take your power, Neptune!" Arfoire hand began glowing she wants to absorb Neptune Goddesses power.

"Hahahahaha! Finally! The first step on my ambition has finally begun!" Arfoire pointed her hand at Neptune.

"Nepko!"

"Nep-Nep Look out!"

"Go Tridoron!" Before Arfoire could absorb Neptune power, Tridoron had come to rescue Neptune and rammed into Arfoire but she dodged it before she make contact with Tridoron.

"What?!"

Alex stands up from his place and walked toward Neptune and helped her stand up."Neptune are you okay?" Alex asked her. Which make Neptune blushed.

"Um, Y-Yeah I-I'm Okay" Neptune stuttered.

"You! How dare you get in my way!" Arfoire growled.

"I won't let you near Neptune!" Alex said as his eyes changed color from red to light crimson colored with his irises turned into symbol power with white color.

"Yeah! We won't let it!" Compa and IF also joined Alex they stood in front of Neptune. "Neptune san, we're going to fight this old lady I suggest you transform now" Mr. Belt informed her.

"Right!" She nodded and she was covered by the bright light and she transformed into Purple Heart.

"Now time to take you down!" Purple Heart pointed her katana at Arfoire.

"I don't think so Neptune! I'll show you my power!" Arfoire snapped her finger as a six gray mirror appeared in front of her revealed a six man wore black suits with green armor on their body, they have yellow glove and boots, but have different colored scarfs, they wore helmet which resemble a grasshopper, finally on their back we can saw a Shocker emblem. And they rode a same motorcycle.

"Shocker Rider No.1!" said the first rider and has a yellow scarf.

"Shocker Rider No.2!" said the second rider and has a white scarf.

"Shocker Rider No.3!" said the third rider and has a green scarf.

"Shocker Rider No.4!" said the forth rider and has a blue scarf.

"Shocker Rider No.5!" said the fifth rider and has a purple scarf.

"Shocker Rider No.6!" said the sixth rider and has a pink scarf.

"We are Shocker Riders!" they shouted together.

"What?! Shocker Riders!" Alex surprised to saw Shocker Riders appeared in front of them.

"So, it's true Arfoire gained help from Shocker"

"What is that? Alex you know them?" Asked IF

"Yeah I know them, basically they Shocker Riders an evil Kamen Rider created by Shocker an evil Organization with plan to conquer world with them as the ruler" Alex explained about Shocker.

"And how do you know about them?"

"Histoire told me before I arrived on this world"

"I see, so you know about them! Histoire! How dare you interfere my plan!" Arfoire got angry "Shocker Riders! Wreak havoc on Planeptune! I'll handle this pest!" Arfoire ordered Shocker Riders.

"As you wish Lady Arfoire! Shocker Riders time to destroy the city!" No.1 ordered the other riders as they started their motorcycle planning to leave them to Planeptune.

"I won't let you destroy Planeptune!" Purple Heart charged at the shocker riders preparing to attack them but was stopped by Arfoire.

"Do you think you can kill them? Think again Neptune!" Arfoire deflected Neptune attack with her spear.

"Alex you go ahead! Let me handle her With Nepko and Compa!"

"Are you sure IF? But she's strong!" Alex frowned he worried about leaving them with Arfoire because she was strong.

"Don't worry about us Alex! We need to protect Planeptune citizen!"

"Compa right Alex… let us handle this you need to protect the city" Purple Heart said at Alex. "Because I believe in you…" muttered Purple Heart.

"You girls…"

"Alex we need to hurry!" Mr. Belt said.

"Allright I'll leave it to you girls! Please be safe!" Alex ran to Tridoron

"I won't let you!" Arfoire charged at Alex but was stopped by IF kick.

"Alex! Now is your chance!" IF shouted.

Alex nodded and hoped inside Tridoron and he gripped Tridoron handle.

"You ready, Alex?" Mr. Belt asked him.

"Yeah I'm ready" Mr. Belt smiled. "Besides, I'm the only one who can become Drive and stopped those Shocker Riders! And I'm promised Histoire to save Gamindustri! And I'll take those Shocker Riders down!"

"I like those answer" Mr. Belt nodded.

'There's no doubt about it he's your son after all Lady Rouge'

Alex started Tridoron engine and he began to drive after the six Shocker Riders. Once he was outside the cave Alex saw the Shocker Riders rode their bikes toward Planeptune City entrance.

"I'll not let them cause destruction on the city!" Mr. Belt nodded "Now! Start Your Engine!"

That was Alex cue to twist the key as a standby music can be heard. Alex took out Shift Speed and twisted the Shift Car before inserting to Shift Car.

"Henshin!" Alex shouted and pulled the lever.

Alex was covered by holographic cylinder that concealed his body as the armor appeared and began attached to him, a wheel emerged out of Tridoron and fly out and somehow made its way to Alex body before attached itself onto red Alex body with the words "Type Speed" forming on the wheel.

**"****DRIVE! TYPE SPEED!"**

The belt announced as the upbeat jazz music can be heard. And Alex transformed into Drive. Drive proceeded to chase the Shocker Riders as they entered the city he began to shoot them with Tridoron. The shocker Riders noticed this as one of the riders pressed a button on his motorcycle and its headlight suddenly glowing and like Tridoron a laser came out from the headlight and began shooting at the car wheel beside them making the car lose the balance and stopped creating a blockade.

"Alex watch out!"

Drive drove through every single car which was stopped by Shocker Riders, and began drove his way toward Shocker Riders.

"We need to distract him! Shocker Riders No.5 and 6! Go defeat that man!" No.1 ordered No.5 and No.6 to handle Drive as they nodded and turned their motorcycle toward Tridoron.

"Alex look! Those Shocker Riders coming at us!" Mr. Belt warned him.

Shocker Riders began shooting Tridoron with their bikes, Drive began evading those lasers and counter them with Tridoron. The Shocker Riders also evaded Drive attack because they using bikes it make them easier to evade Drive attack.

"Damn! They fast! I can't shoot them!"

"Then Use the tire enhancements to reach them" Mr. Belt said as the three Shift Cars on Drive belt glowing and came off and flew toward Tridoron back side.

**"****MAX FLARE!"**

**"****FUNKY SPIKE!"**

**"****MIDNIGHT SHADOW!"**

**"****TIRE FUERU!"**

Soon Tridoron tires became enhanced with the same announced tires, and Drive began drove his way toward the Shocker Riders. "Allright! Let's take those Shocker Riders down!"

"Go Tridoron!" Comanded Mr. Belt as Midnight Shadow and Funky Spike tires began to shoot their respective attacks, aiming at two Shocker Riders. Shurikens flew toward No.5 and Spikes targeting No.6 as they made contact both of the riders was dropped to the grounds. Max Flare tire began to ignited flame and Tridoron was enveloped by flame as Drive drove his way at the two riders and rammed the Tridoron at the both riders.

The two shocker Riders was flew out to the air before exploded.

"Two down! Four more Shocker Riders to go!" Drive said turning around and ran toward the other Shocker Riders.

* * *

The shocker Riders got out from their bike and began destroyed everything they saw. Everybody who saw this got scared and run from them.

"Shocker Riders! Kill those civilian!" No.1 ordered the other riders

"For Lady Arfoire! And Shocker!"

Shocker Rider No.1 spotted a kid was on the ground and was crying for her mommy.

"Mom where are you! I'm scared!"

No.1 began walked at the kid with intent to kill her.

"Good Bye! Little lady!" before No.1 killed the kid he heard a sound of car coming from behind the other rider who saw this spotted Tridoron moving toward them. Tridoron shoots a laser aimed at the No.1 and he evaded the attack.

Tridoron stopped in front of the kid and Drive got out from the car. And walked to the little girl

"Don't worry… I'll protect you from those guys" Drive patted the girl head.

"Who are you? Oniichan?" asked the little girl.

"Me? I'm Drive, Kamen Rider Drive now go inside the Tridoron I'll help you find your mother"

"Really?"

"Yups! Now go to the Tridoron, Oniichan will punish those bad guys" the girl nodded and hopped inside Tridoron.

"Trying to kill a little girl… you're really a scum Shocker Riders!" Drive said angry at the Shocker Riders.

"You again! Who are you!"

"Me? Very well because you asked so nicely I'll told you who am I" Drive said as he began his role call.

"Shift into high gear! The rider of Gamindustri! Kamen Rider Drive!" Drive introduced himself at the Shocker Riders.

"What?! Kamen Rider you say?!"

"Prepare yourself Shocker Riders! Because this time I'll take you for a ride!"

"Alex use this to defeat Shocker Riders!" Mr. Belt said as Tridoron front portion of Tridoron's hollow section shoot out a weapon which resemble Tridoron steering wheel but have function like a blade. Drive catches the blade with his right hand.

"What is this?" Asked Drive

"This is Handle Sword and you can use this to slash the enemy"

"Huh, neat" Drive grinned as he gripped the handle sword. "Allright let's do this!" Drive charged at the remaining Shocker Riders.

"Shocker Riders! Attack!" No.1 ordered the other rider to attack Drive.

"For Lady Arfoire and Shocker!" the other riders shouted before ran into Drive. Drive began turning the steering wheel on the hilt to prepare his attack.

**"****TURN!"**

"First Strike!" Drive said as the Handle Sword began glowed and Drive began slashing Shocker Riders No.2 and No.3, Drive stepped back as he once again turning the steering wheel on the hilt.

**"****TURN!"**

"Second Strike!" Drive began slashing the other remaining Riders with powerful cut from Handle Sword. And he began executing his combo cut into Shocker Riders No.2, 3 and 4.

Drive turning the steering wheel to preparing his final attack.

**"****U-TURN!"**

The belt announced as Drive began drifts his way across the field before he strikes the Shocker Riders with powerful slash.

"Turn Slash!" Drive announced his attack as he began slash the enemy with powerful and critical slash. Before they was exploded leaving Drive with Shocker Riders No.1

"You! How dare you kill my comrade! I'm gonna destroy you Kamen Rider!" No.1 growled before he was enveloped by light and stood in his place was a Shocker Riders No.1 but his body changed which make him looks like a monster. His body was still the same except for his hand was turned into scythes and his head changed into grasshopper head

"I'm Mantis Kaijin! And I'll destroy you Kamen Rider!" Shocker Riders No.1 or now dubbed as Mantis Kaijin charged at Drive.

Drive began stabbed his Handle Sword at the Mantis Kaijin but it was deflected with his scythe and Mantis Kaijin kicks Drive which sending Drive rolled into the ground.

"Damn! He becomes strong!"

"What's wrong Kamen Rider? I thought you were supposed to be stronger now?" mocked Mantis Kaijin. Drive went back up on his feet and he charged again at the Kaijin as he pulled the lever thrice.

**"****SP-SP-SPEED!"**

Drive became a blur as he was in front of Kaijin who was surprised at Drive, before he could reacted Drive began unleashed powerful Slash at the Kaijin before giving him a powerful kick and knocking him back.

Mantis Kaijin growled before he extended both of his scythes, the scythes began glowing and Mantis Kaijin swung his scythe sending a powerful energy to Drive. Drive trying to deflect the attack with his blade, but the attack was powerful enough to make Drive send to the ground.

"He's a lot stronger than before we need the power of the Shift Car"

"Exactly! And I know which Shift Car can help us" Mr. Belt said as a new Shift Car came out from pocket dimension, making his way into Drive. The Shift Car resembles a police car and landed on Drive hand.

"This is Justice Hunter!" Mr. Belt said.

"All right then Hunter! Let's go for a ride!" Drive twisted the key and placing the Justice Hunter Shift Car into the brace and pulled the lever.

**"****TIRE KOUKAN!"**

Tridoron's produced Justice Hunter tire before sending it to Drive and attached into his body. And on his left hand Drive was holding another weapon whose appearance resemble a jail cell cage. This is Justice Cage.

**"****JUSTICE HUNTER!"**

The belt announced as sound of police siren wall, followed by a metallic clang can be heard.

"Hmm? What's this?" Drive examined his new weapon and saw Kaijin coming at him. Using the cage to block his scythe attack then he put the handle sword on the ground and using both hands he slammed Justice Cage at the Kaijin head before Drive push him back. Then he threw the Justice Cage over the Mantis Kaijin head, as he twisted the key and pulled the lever thrice.

**"****HU-HU-HUNTER!"**

Justice Hunter spun around and rained cage poles around the Kaijin, and it grew larger and made into a real cage and trapped the Mantis Kaijin inside. The Kaijin tried to bust out but got electrocuted instead.

"Alex insert the Justice Hunter into the slot behind Handle Sword, It's time for finisher!" Mr. Belt informed him.

Drive took the Handle Sword from the ground as he pulled out Justice Hunter from the Shift Brace before inserting the Shift Car into Handle Sword.

**"****HISSATSU! JUSTICE HUNTER! FULL THROTTLE!"**

Drive uses projections of Tridoron's tires to launch himself at the cage, then upwards and back, making a loop before sliding at the cage with powerful slash."Justice Slash!" Drive said as the cage lifting seconds before Drive can slash into it, destroying the Mantis Kaijin.

"That should do it"

"Nice Drive!" smiled Mr. Belt

"Now time to find the girl parents" Drive turned back to Tridoron as he promised at the girl to find her parents.

* * *

(With Neptune and the others)

"Urgh…! Neptune…!" Arfoire growled at Purple Heart.

"It's over you don't stand a chance!"

"Tch, Next time I'll destroy you Neptune!" Arfoire snapped her finger as a gray mirror appeared and she entered the mirror and disappear.

"She's…gone?"

"She got away… Who was that? It seems like she was going after you, Nepko"

"I don't know…. If only I could speak with Histy…"

"Nep-Nep…"

"Well, before think further, let's figure this out first" IF said still holding the disc from before.

"You mean the disc that the monsters came from?"

"Yeah we need to figure this out…"

"Umm, Nep-Nep, Iffy are we forgetting about something?" Asked Compa.

"You're right Compa we need to return to Planeptune… I'm worried about Alex"

They began to leave the cave to find Alex on Planeptune.

(Few hours later…at Compa house)

The parties reunited with Alex and IF explained the whole situation about the disc. But they decided to destroy the disc to prevent the monster summoned from the disc.

"I couldn't have imagined the monsters coming from the disc"

"Yes. But now the monsters won't be coming out any more"

"About the disc… how about we call it the "Enemy Disc"?." Mr. Belt suggested to them. he was putted on table.

"Enemy Disc…"

"As long as these are around, we're going to keep getting monsters" IF explained.

"That's not good" Compa slightly scarred

"Don't worry, Compa san. We'll plan against the monsters with what we know now" Mr. Belt reassured her

"Mmm! Pudding after work really hits the spot! Um, you got more, Compa?" Asked Neptune forgetting the important part that they discussing about Enemy Disc.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hm? What's the matter? Why so serious?"

"…Are you kidding?" IF pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Um, can't we let it slide for now Iffy? Nep-Nep got tired after the battle y'know?"

"Fine…" IF sighed

"Going back on subject, I'm more interested in that lady. Who was she?"

"It looked like she was collecting the Key Fragments."

"If that's the case, then we better act quickly before she gets them" Mr. Belt said. And they nodded

"Yeah, I'm afraid she planned for something worse if she released Histoire and uses for her own gain"

"Yeah, count me in too it looks fun" IF said.

"Yay! Iffy join us!"

"Are you sure IF san?" Asked Mr. Belt

"Not like I have an agenda, so I might as well tag along for the ride"

"Um, where's Alex?" Asked Neptune.

"He's on the rooftop" Compa told her.

* * *

Alex sits on the rooftop, gazing at night sky.

"The sky looks beautiful"

"Yes it sure is" Alex turned on his back and saw Neptune she was holding a puddings.

"Neptune?"

"Heiya Alex! Here's a pudding for ya" Neptune give him a pudding from her hand. And Neptune come to his side and sat down. And they ate the pudding together

"So, you like to watch the sky?" Asked Neptune.

"Yeah it makes my mind peaceful if I saw the sky"

"Alex…"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks…" Neptune said as she felt her cheek reddened.

"For what?"

"For protecting me back at the cave…"

"Umm. It's okay I'm your friend after all" he felt his cheek also reddened. When he saw Neptune blushed Alex can't help to admit that Neptune… looks cute.

"It's getting later, Neptune. You should get some sleep, ok?" Alex said.

"Y-Yeah I'll see you tomorrow Alex" Neptune said as she leaving Alex alone.

"So Tsukasa and Histoire was right, Shocker was involved with this…"

"Don't worry I'll promise to protect Gamindustri…" Alex tightened his fist. He will protect Gamindustri not as Alex Steinheart, but as a Kamen Rider Drive.

As the screen was closed and we saw we saw Shift Speed, Justice Hunter, Spin Mixer, and Max Flare appear on screen.

To be Continued…

* * *

Next Time on Hyper Dimension Rider Drive!

"Welcome To Lastation!"

"My name's Ace Hikari nice to meet you!"

"At least we met again Neptune!"

"Are you Noire? The CPU of Lastation?"

**"****BREAK UP!"**

"I am Mashin Chaser, and by order of Lady Arfoire I'm going to bring you to her"

Chapter 3 : The Goddess Hunter.

"See you at next chapter!"

* * *

**Overlord king don't own Kamer Rider or Hyperdimension Neptunia series!. They belong to their respective owners! Do you want your OC appear on story? here's the form for ya!**

**A/N : if you notice the difference between the Chapter preview and with the real Chapter, I'll tell you the preview act as a prototype for real chapter and when it was released it'll slighty different from the preview.**

**OC form**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**OC Profile:**

**Weapon:**

**Be sure to leave any question and give me a review! And I'm sorry if there's some error on my grammar because English is not my main Language!**

**I'll See you Later~**

**Overlord King sign out!**


	3. Drive 03

Hyper Dimension Rider Drive

* * *

**Overlord King Review response corner**

**New Universe Returns: thanks for suggestion I'll consider it for future references**

**Unicorn 359: Thank you Unicorn 359 **

**Symbolic Joker: Thanks ^^ I'll keep learning, and thanks for the suggestion**

**BlazingEdge: Type Fruits? Hmmm I never think about that…. Maybe the form will make its debut or not, I need to make some enemies from Gaim series to appear on the story then Kouta came and will fight together with Alex and his friends, yups maybe that's a good idea. If you have other suggestion I'm happy to accept your suggestion. And about your OC there's maybe a slight difference from yours but over all he'll join the party and kick the bad guys!**

**Nyamu: I'm sorry if the reaction doesn't satisfied you, but I'm sure for the next chapter I'll prepare something awesome! Believe it!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Overlord king don't own Kamer Rider or Hyperdimension Neptunia series! They belong to their respective owners! I'm only writing this for fun and increasing my skill as a writer! So I'm sorry if there's an error at the grammars because English isn't my main Language.**

**Overlord King: sorry if the Chapter Update got delayed I need to replay the game, read some references on other fanfics, and things got busy on my work and college.**

**Overlord King: and I need a co writer or writers to help me fix some grammar error and write battle scene (it's my weakness), so if you interested PM me!**

**Overlord King: Now Everyone! Start Your Engines!**

* * *

Gamindustri

A world protected by four goddesses, known as CPUs.

Purple Heart the CPU of Planeptune

Black Heart the CPU of Lastation

Green Heart the CPU of Leanbox

White Heart the CPU of Lowee  
these four CPUs are locked in a conflict with one another for world domination.  
Later, this battle would come to be known as the Console War.  
The land where humans reside has been overwhelmed by monsters released  
by someone known as Arfoire and her follower.

During the Console War, one of the CPU, Neptune was defeated by the other three,  
and was exiled from Celestia to the lower realm Gamindustri.

It is there that Neptune meets IF and Compa.  
Under the guidance of Histoire, she begins her journey to explore  
the four lands of Gamindustri...

To save the world and bring peace to the Gamindustri

But, when one man came from another dimension and joined their party, the history will change itself and a new legend begin…

* * *

Overlord King present:

**(Intro Theme: Surprise Drive from Mitsuru Matsuoka Earnest Drive)**

As the instrumental goes on, we saw a Tridoron moving on the road at the high speed and for few seconds changed into Alex put on his Drive Driver as he twist the key on the driver, flipped the shift car, put the shift car into shift brace, pull the lever and the scene changed as we saw Tridoron wheel moving fast and a logo appeared

Hyper Dimension Rider Drive

超次元ライダー ドライブ

(Start Your Engine!)

**(Ameagari Break Cloud sukima-kara)**

We saw Alex washing the Tridoron with Neptune, IF, and Compa but instead washing Tridoron, they played with water.

**(Aozora ga te maneki shiteru)**

Histoire who saw this got angry as she began scolding them as Alex, Neptune, IF, and Compa can only sit down and doing nothing and inside Tridoron, Mr. Belt sweat dropped as he saw their antique.

**(Alright sorosoro ikou ka)**

We saw Alex as he smiling and revealed a Shift Car on his hand (Shift Speed).

**(Dare ka ga iu Logic shinji nai)**

Noire, Vert, and Blanc were arguing at each other before they saw Tridoron and stopped their argument as they waving their hand at Alex.

**(Chokkan wa shinjite itai)**

Inside Tridoron Alex was speaking with Mr. Belt as the city background was changed one by one from Planeptune, Lastation, Leanbox and Lowee.

**(High Time hajimari wo sagashite)**

The background changed into Arfoire holding the Enemy Disc and created more monsters. And behind Arfoire we saw Chase holding his Break Gunner.

**(Fire Up, Ignition)**

We saw Alex holding the Shift Car and we saw a few fragment of his memory but for some reason he can't remember.

**(Heavy-na Pressure bukkowashite)**

A destroyed city can be seen from far as we saw a woman holding a baby and were escaping from the city and using her last energy created a portal and sending the baby into the portal as we saw the woman expression was smiling sadly at the baby

**(Accel fumikome!)**

The scene changed into Alex with serious expression holding the Shift Car. And for a brief second his eyed changed color from red into a light crimson color and his Irises now looked like a symbol power

**(Surprise, sekai-chu ga Drive!) (It's faster than ever)**

Inside Tridoron, Alex flipped the Shift Car and he put the Shift Car into Shift Brace then pull the lever and transformed into Drive as scene changed into Four CPUs transformed into their respective HDD form.

**(Feelin'High mezameru you na) (Drivin' Show me)**

The screen was split into three as we saw Drive changed his tire into Midnight Shadow, Funky Spike, and Max Flare as Drive began attacking the monsters one by one.

**(Hajimaru unmei ni wa)****(Keep chasin' forever)**

Purple Heart and the other goddesses side by side fighting the monsters around them with their friends helping them

**(Back Gear wa nai...)**

On destroyed city we saw Arfoire walking and behind her, Arfoire follower was following her from behind.

**(All We Need Is"DRIVE")**

Drive preparing his rider kick and the CPUs preparing their final attack and unleashing their attack at the monster as scene changed into Alex holding Neptune hand and together with his friends standing in front of Tridoron, smiling as they taking the picture.

* * *

**Previously on Hyper Dimension Rider Drive:**

"**Wow, so this is the Planeptune? What a futuristic looking city"**

"**Me? I'm IF. Let's just say I'm the Wind Walker of Gamindustri!"**

"**Nep-Nep! Alex! We have to beat Mr. Monster for the sake of Planeptune!"**

"**A Dogoos?! It came from the disc?!"**

"**At least I've found you! Neptune!"**

"**We are Shocker Riders!"**

"**Shift into high gear! The Rider of Gamindustri! Kamen Rider Drive!"**

"**Don't worry I'll promise to protect Gamindustri…"**

* * *

Chapter 3

The Goddess Hunter

At unknown place…

Arfoire walked into a big white room, in the center there was a larger pod and inside the pod we can saw a figure was sleeping. She walks to the pod and stood in front of it.

"I never expected a Kamen Rider born on this world…. And that boy with those eyes, there's no mistake about it… especially that belt he's wearing"

"After 2000 years you still have a way to interfere with my plan Rogue…"

Arfoire looked at the pod in front of her before smirked.

"Looks like I need his help…"

Arfoire extended her hand at the pod and her hand glowing. A few seconds later the pod was opened revealed a young man in his early twenties wore a black outfit, with messy red hair and the young man opened his eyes.

"Time to wake up my dear Chase…" Arfoire smirked at the young man which now dubbed as a Chase as he stepped out from the pod.

"Who's my target Lady Arfoire?" Asked Chase with emotionless expression.

* * *

It been a day since IF joined their group, now we saw Alex and his friends were sitting on the table in the kitchen to ate some breakfast at Compa house, before they went to Basilicom to get the approval to the other landmass which connected by a Sky Harbor, a massive floating highway that can be used to travel to other Landmass like Lastation, Leanbox or Lowee for example.

"So, which Landmass we should go first?" asked Alex.

"I Suggest we go to Lastation first" IF gave her suggestion.

"Lastation?" Neptune asked as she eating her breakfast along with the rest of her friends.

"Yes, Lastation also known as Land of Black Regality, Lastation technology was second best to Planeptune, Their CPU is Lady Black Heart"

"But first, we need an approval from Planeptune Basilicom before we set our destination to Lastation"

"Basilicom?" Asked Alex

"The Basilicom, an organization that directly serves the goddesses and governs each land, there is a Basilicom on each Landmass, The only way to travel to another landmass is to get permission from the Basilicom on the current landmass one is on, a Basilicom is split into two sections, one being the Sanctuary where the Goddesses are cared for, and the parliament, which is for political activity" IF explained the Basilicom purpose to Alex.

"So, basically Basilicom help the goddess govern the Landmass?"

"That's the gist of it Alex, anyway after we had our breakfast we should go to the Basilicom" IF continued ate her breakfast.

"Yeah we should…"

"Hey Compa! Can I have some pudding?"

"Sure Nep-Nep! Here you go!" Compa handed her pudding.

"Yay! Delicious Pudding for me!"

"Some things never change…" Mumbled Alex as he eating his bread for the breakfast, after they finished eat breakfast the group stepped out from Compa house, and Neptune waving back at Compa house

"Goodbye! Nice and comfy house! One day we'll return and eat some delicious pudding!" Neptune said.

"Come on, Nepko we need to go!" IF shout.

"I'm coming!" Neptune said as she ran to her friends.

* * *

"Whoa!" exclaimed Neptune after they arrived at the Basilicom, the structure of the building resembled a church.

Alex stared at the building "So this is Basilicom... but where is everyone?"

"Probably hiding from monsters, Planeptune seems more ravaged by those monsters especially yesterday accident" IF said as she playing with her pink cell phone on her hand.

"Yesterday accident?"

"Yes, the city was ravaged by some strange armored mans riding a bike, but thankfully a red warrior called himself "Kamen Rider Drive" came and defeat those armored man… it was you wasn't it Alex?"

"Wow the news travel fast… I don't expect they knew me so fast" Alex scratched the back of his head in embarrassment

"Talking about being a hero Alex" Mr. Belt commented him.

"Hey! What are we waiting for let's go inside!" Neptune said as she dragged everyone to Basilicom.

The groups stepped inside Basilicom, there were rows of pews, stained glass windows and support beams lined the walss on the left and right, and red carpet was rolled out and lead to the other end of the room.

"Hello~!" Neptune greeted the man in front of her. He was dressed in white clothing and has a priest like appearance, also there's purple line on the clothes and "N" symbol on top of his hat.

"Welcome to Planeptune's Basilicom. What brings you here today?" asked the Basilicom staff.

"Could we get crossing approvals to go to Lastation?" Asked Alex

"All four of you to Lastation correct?" the staff wrote.

"Actually is for five people…" Alex said as he pointed Mr. Belt on his waist.

"That's very rude… not including me in" Mr. Belt pout and showed a sad face.

'_No it was really weird to begin with… what do you expect? A talking belt?' _thought Alex

"Wow… a belt who can talk like a real people… I've never seen it before… well I'm sorry" the staff apologize.

"Apologize accepted…"

"Very well then, please fill out this form and sign right over here and for you ummm…" Planeptune staff handed them the paper, but confused how to the belt he saw at the boy waist.

"You may call me Mr. Belt"

"Right, you can ask your friend to fill your paper and the sign can be done with your friend sign"

They walk to the nearest table and began fill out their own approval form and for Mr. Belt was filled by his partners. After a few minute later they handed the approval form to the Planeptune Basilicom staff.

"So, Mr. Alex, Mr. Belt, Ms. IF, Ms. Compa and Ms. Neptunia, correct?" Asked the staff as he read the form on his hand

"Hey mister, my name is "Neptune", not "Neptunia"!" Neptune pouted cutely at the staff.

"Oh my bad! How awful of me, mistaking such a Loli-Cute girl like you" The staff bowed his head at Neptune and read the form once again.

"Let's see now… Nepolite… Neptyu…toon…Napolitan…Napoleon…ummmmm"

"Ah… is my name really that hard to say…?" Neptune face palmed at the staff.

"Oh, no, no! Not at all! I'm having a bad day, and I'm an ally for the Loli girl! It was a disgrace of me if I betrayed their trust! Especially if there's a cute loli girl in front of me" said the staff at the Neptune to calm her.

"Just wait a minute… let me get you all the approval sign" the staff entered the room behind him

'_Is this guy a pervert or may be worse than that a Super Pervert?' _thought Alex as he sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile at the other Dimension or maybe what we called "Heaven"

A certain white haired Sannin just sneezed before he shouted "Thank You" at the sky, feeling someone mentioned about being a super pervert.

"Why you shouting like crazy Jiraiya sensei?"

"I don't know for some reason I feel proud for someone mentioned something about super pervert"

* * *

"By the way, Compa? Can you say "Neptune"?" Asked IF

"Well, I couldn't, so that's why I just say "Nep-Nep"."

"Then can you say, "Planeptune"?"

"Planeptune?"

"I don't understand why you can't say "Neptune" when you can say "Planeptune"." IF said.

"Sorry for the wait. You're all ready to go" the staff came out from the room and handed the approval form to cross Sky Harbor to go to the other Landmass.

"You should be able to travel between Lastation and Planeptune freely now" the staff informed the Groups.

"Thanks" Alex said as he took the form from the Basilicom Staff hand.

"Oh, mister? I wanted to ask, but is the Goddess around?" Neptune asked the staff.

"I think Lady Purple Heart is up in Celestia. She hasn't come down here yet" Replied the staff.

"I see… I thought maybe the goddess would be around"

'_Nope, she's right in front of us' _Alex said as he saw Neptune.

"Well, I heard that the other CPUs have appeared to protect their Lands… and I hope Lady Purple Heart is all right…" the staff said

"Maybe something happened in the Console War?"

"That can't be… Lady Purple Heart would never lose to the other goddesses"

"Um, Hello? What's this about a Console War?" Asked Neptune

"It's a battle that started in eons past for rulership of Gamindustri, It's said that the last standing CPU will become a true ruler of Gamindustri… Long times ago according to the history… on Gamindustri it said one CPU hail from small nation almost obtained the title of the True Goddess but sadly her Nation was wiped out by unknown source"

"So there's a nation beside Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox?" Alex got interested.

"Yes… but it was 2000 years ago sadly their nation was wiped out or maybe was integrated with the remaining Nation"

"So, the CPUs have been fighting for years"

"Not sure what's so great about beating each other up. Why not being friends?" Asked Neptune

"True, but with how long they've fought, I guess there's no turning back" Alex said to Neptune. "Anyway, let's get going. Off to Lastation we go"

"Okay then. Well, see you again Mr. Nice Guy" Neptune waved her hand at Planeptune Staff as she leaving the Basilicom along with the other following her from behind.

"Thank you, and be careful, now" replied the staff as he watched the group leaving Basilicom.

"That Neptune girl was so small and cute… I hope she comes back again"

"But… I'm pretty sure I've seen her before…hmmm"

* * *

The group arrived at the Sky Harbor, the structure looked like a big bridge and we can saw many vehicles passing the Sky Harbor also there's also some people who like to walk instead using the vehicles the road was separated into two categories, the main road which used for vehicles and a small road for civilian without vehicle and love to travel to the other landmass by foot.

"The ground, it's split open! This must be where the final battle between Summoner Guardian versus Sin ensued!" Neptune said.

"A battle where the Guardian along with their summoner defeated the final boss with their weapons!".

Alex is amazed by this unusual sight of this world. He never saw this at his dimension.

'_What a beautiful sight'_

"What is she talking about?" IF asked

"Nep-Nep says a lot of random things, but you'll get used to it"

"If you say so, but still, for losing her memory, Nepko sure knows a lot…"

"Ah, hahahahaha…." Compa laughed softly

"Everyone! The view from here is awesome! Oh wait? Are you all scared?"

"Nep-Nep, this is a "Sky Harbor" it's where we go to get to the other lands" Compa explained to Neptune about Sky Harbor.

"The Lands aren't connected, so we need to go through here"

"Uh, how do you get across? I know! Jump, right? Like while saying "Wahoo"!" Neptune asked

"Why not grow a moustache? Also wore some red clothing and red hat and jumping over some random pipe? Killing some random walking turtle? Anyway we need to get across the Landmass using the bridge over there…" IF pointed at the bridge.

"And we can get to the Lastation in no time"

"Sure, Let's go then" Alex said

"Wait let me go grab my bike and in the meantime you can go shopping to buy some supplies" IF turned around and leaving the group

"Sounds like a good Idea"

* * *

After the groups reunited they proceeded to cross the bridge and went to Lastation, Alex and Neptune inside the Tridoron while IF using her bike accompanied by Compa. They soon arrived at the Lastation also known as the Land Of Black Regality you can tell by the "Steam Punk" aura came from the city, because of this many Factories building can be seen from the distance.

"Wow, this place is all steampunky! Iffy, what's this place called again?" Neptune asked with sparkling in her eyes. As she stepped out from Tridoron

"Lastation, ruled by CPU Black Heart, It's obscured by various industries" IF told Neptune

"So, um, does the "theme" of each land match with that Goddess's preference?"

"No, the CPUs are here to protect the people. It's us humans that shape the land"

"Aw, that's so realistic, Alex, What're your thoughts of this Land?" Neptune asked our only male in the group Alex.

"These factories remind me of an Industrial revolution, but I'm not into this kind of thing since I prefer to study the other things machineries isn't my specialty"

"Well, why don't we go to the Basilicom now?" Mr. Belt suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea" Compa said.

"Do you know the direction IF?" asked Alex.

"I'm pretty sure it was in that direction…" IF pointed the way to the Basilicom.

"Maybe we should ask someone?" suggested Mr. Belt

"Well, how about that Moe Schoolgirl person over there?" Neptune pointed someone in front of the group. She was about 5.6 tall, slim figures with a c cup bust size. She has blue hair tied up in a pony tail and a red streak on her bangs. Her eyes are a shining sky blue. She wears a sailor top of a school uniform except her was a very dark blue and a red tie and skirt.

"Hello~ you with the blue hair" Neptune greeted the girl.

"Hmm, do you need something from me?" asked the blue haired girl.

"I want to meet Lady Black Heart, but can you tell me where to go to meet her?"

"Lady Black Heart? Oh, you mean the CPUs Lastation"

"Well, just head down this path, take a right, and you'll find the Basilicom" the girl pointed the direction to Basilicom.

"Now I remember! The Basilicom was right there… Thanks for your help" IF said.

"Nope! It's okay I love to help people in need"

"Well, do you mind if we know your name?" Asked Alex.

"My name is Alex this is Neptune, Compa, IF, and this is my partners Mr. Belt" Alex introduced the groups.

"The adventure school girl! Sonya Hino! Nice to meet you!" the blue haired girl now identified as Sonya introduced herself as she makes some cute pose like a Super Sentai like manner.

"If you're in a pickle and you need help, don't worry this cute girl will help ya!"

"Really?!" Asked Neptune.

"Thanks, Oh we're in a hurry, so we have to go right now. Hope we meet again soon" Alex said.

"Yeah, see you again~" the groups returned their way to the Basilicom and leaving Sonya behind.

"Hmmmmm~, what an interesting group, I don't mind join their group, hopefully we meet again soon… and I feel something awesome will happen when we meet again!" Sonya giggled as she hope she will met Alex and his friends again.

The first thing that occurred to Alex when they arrived at Lastation's Basilicom was that it looks a lot like Planeptune's. In fact, it looked exactly like Planeptune's Basilicom, the difference is Lastation's Basilicom had a black painting color while Planeptune Basilicom had purple painting color as the main color.

In front of Basilicom stood a man which like a guard. He seemed a bit older than the man at Planeptune's Basilicom, he also dressed like Planeptune staff but it has a black color instead the purple one.

"Um, 'scuse me! I came to meet Lady Black Heart, but is she around?" Neptune called the guard as she approached him.

"Who are you kids? This isn't a playground. Scram!" the guard responded with aggressive tone.

"Hey! That's no way to treat your guests!"

"I don't care who or what you are. Now, get out of here!"

"Wow, so much for civility from the Basilicom…" Alex said

"They say the clothes make the man, but I guess the CPUs aren't all that great" Mocked IF trying to get the attention of the guard.

"Say what you want. I could care less what Black Heart is being called"

'_huh? That's weird he's mocking his own CPUs?' _thought IF

"Hey! You've got a group of cute girls here pleading. C'mon, let us meet her!"

"Is Neptune forgetting about us?" Mr. Belt sweat dropped.

"It's no use Neptune. We're wasting our time here" Alex said.

"Alex, are you giving up already?! its game over the moment you give up!"

"Let's just go…" IF dragged Neptune clothes.

"Hey! Wait Iffy I'm not done yet!" Neptune struggle to release IF grips.

Alex and Compa soon following IF from behind.

* * *

Meanwhile at some forest near Lastation

"This is the end!" shouted a woman in black swimsuit which looks like Neptune when she transformed into Purple Heart as she delivering her blow at the monster in front of her.

The monster growled in pain before collapsed into the ground

"Well, that was easy. What a fool to have faced me!" said the woman before she was enveloped in bright light as the light disappeared which revealed a young girl around 17 years old with very long black hair about waist length, worn up in long pigtails with two-piece black and blue ribbons. Her bangs are neatly combed, framing her face and she has very noticeable red eyes. She wears a fancy dress consisting of dark blue, white, red, and small amounts of gold lining and buttons. The dress part covers a red with black spiked lining cloth while the breast part is white, along with the skirt which has black lining on both layers. This is Noire the CPUs of Lastation also known as Black Heart when she transformed into her HDD form.

"Whew… I didn't expect so many monsters to be spawning in the land" Noire sighed.

"Well the area is cleansed, so I better head back to the Basilicom."

**Noire Narration**

_Now, I'm sure you're all wondering why me the CPUs of Lastation are here right? Well, after Neptune fell from Celestia, we continued to fight, but we felt our powers weakening for some reason. Our power comes from people's faith, or Shares which formed into Share Crystal. And I hate to admit it, but I would have been next after Neptune fell, that's why I quit, and came down here to get my Shares up again. Now that I'm here, I've noticed that faith in me has been waning. It looks like while I'm gone a major company called Avenir has taken over Lastation and the peoples put their faith in Avenir instead. But, that isn't the only problem I have with Avenir. They ousted my faithful from the Basilicom and took over the place. And I was monitored to prevent me leaving Lastation Basilicom, so I have to sneak out to maintain the peace here._

**Noire Narration end**

*Sigh*

"Basilicom… I really don't want to go back there" Noire sighed

* * *

Back to Alex and his friends…

"I'm so mad! The Basilicom is one, but Iffy, you're another! Why'd we leave so soon?!" Neptune angry at IF

"Calm down Neptune, didn't you notice? He didn't show any respect at all to their CPU" Alex tried to calm Neptune.

"So you Notice too Alex?" IF asked and which responded by nodded from Alex.

"Yes, he didn't treat the Goddess name with respect"

"What's so weird? Maybe they're like buddy-buddy and talk like casual"

"Well, there's no way people in the Land would call their CPU by name"

"Do you remember the person at the Planeptune Basilicom?" Mr. Belt asked

"Yes, he was pervert but he still respected the CPU by addressing her properly" answered Alex.

"But here in Lastation, they're just treating the CPU with scorn, and that isn't normal"

"IF, you were travelling all over the world, right? Do you know something about this?"

"Sorry, Mr. Belt, I've mostly stayed in Planeptune, so I don't have any info now"

"So much for the "Adventuring" character eh, Iffy?" teased Neptune.

"But, don't worry! We won't kick you out just because you faked your resume!"

"Even if your level is low, we'll be together, even into this Fanfic story sequel!" Neptune reassured IF.

* * *

(Neptune! Don't give the spoiler to the reader!)

"But writer san!"

(No buts!)

"Oww, you meanie writer san"

* * *

"Hmmm, kind of ironic coming from someone who lost their memory, eh?" IF replied Neptune with calm tone.

"Ahahahaha, sorry"

"Anyway, back on subject, I propose we do some quests, how about it?" IF suggested the groups.

"We still have money, right? Why do we need to do quests now?" asked Neptune.

"Oh wait, don't tell me you used up our funds for your own pleasures?!" Neptune accused IF for using the funds.

"No. we have money, it's not like I sneak out to buy pudding like you, **Nepko**"

"Wha-?! Y-Y-Y-You knew?!" Neptune face paled instantly. Yesterday she snatch some money to buy a pudding and she make sure no one saw her so she can enjoy ate a pudding and gave one of the pudding to Alex as a "Thank You Gift"

"Isn't that obvious? You thought I didn't notice?"

"Aw…." Neptune sighed in defeat.

"…Anyway you all know the Key Fragment we found in Planeptune Cave?" IF continue her explanation.

"Don't you think it could be the same in Lastation too?"

"I think it's a good idea" Alex said.

"But where we can get the job? The Basilicom people will kick us out if they saw us again" Compa said worried about that incident at Lastation Basilicom earlier.

"And I think I can help you…" the group turned behind and a saw a young boy around 15 years old, he has a spiky brown hair with green colored eyes, he wore a red jacket with black shirt inside, grey pants, finger less glove on his right hand, and running shoes.

"Sorry, if I heard your conversations earlier my name is Ace Hikari" Ace greeted them.

"It's okay. By the way you said you can help us find some job isn't that right?" Alex said.

"Yes, my cousin Chian need some help with monster problem, can you help us?"

"Sure, we don't mind can we meet this Chian person?" asked IF.

"Thanks… she's ahead of that street let me show you"

"Lead the way Sir!"

The group followed Ace from behind as they saw in front of them was a girl around 18 years old dressed in deep pink jacket with multiple pockets and buttons, a black tube top, and a white scarf. She has blue hair and yellow eyes and worn a pair of goggles on her head.

"Is that her? The person who wants us to fight monsters?" Asked Compa

"She's kinda small… I was thinking like, a bug burly man or something" Neptune examined the girl.

"Is that your Cousin Ace?"

"Yups, that's my cousin Chian… hey Chian! I got the people who want to help us!" Ace waved his hand at his cousin as Chian walked up to the groups.

"Oh Ace! So… this is the groups who want to help us?" Chian asked her cousin as she examined the groups. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Nope, we're the right groups, My name is Alex. This is Compa, Neptune, IF and Mr. Belt" introduced Alex.

"Nice to meet you may call me Mr. Belt"

"Fascinating, a belt who can talk and think like a human…. Well, I guess you wouldn't have come if you weren't okay"

"My name's Chian, Ace only cousin, I run a small factory called Passe" Chian introduced herself.

"Now, no use standing around here… Follow me we'll continue our talk at my factory" Chian motioned the group to following her.

The first thing that occurred to the groups when they arrived at Chian's factory was that it looks a lot like a small cafeteria in fact it really looks like a cafeteria.

"Didn't you say you ran a factory? This place looks more like a cafeteria"

"Chian parents run the cafeteria. The factory is right next door" Ace pointed the door which leads to the Passe Factory.

"And you'd rather speak at a cleaner place, right? Please take a seat" Ace gestured the groups to sat.

"Dibs on the barstool!." Neptune said as she sat near the bar.

"With this cafeteria, you can order a heck load of parfaits and puddings!"

"Neptune that's not the reason we came here remember?" Alex reminded her

"Anyway… Chian could you tell us the details to the work?"

"Sure, I need you to take care of the monster around the trade route" Chian began explained the job details. "It used to be safe, but recently, a large monster appeared from nowhere" Chian handed the picture of the monsters it was a giant bird monster. "With the route unsafe, all trade has halted" Chian sighed.

"This may be the work we're looking for, we'll take the job" IF said.

"Good. With Avenir killing the market, we don't need any more problems"

"Huh? What's this Avenir?" Mr. Belt asked.

"Umm, you're kidding right? You don't know what Avenir is?" Ace said.

"Well, Ace we just arrived in Lastation today, so we don't know this Avenir"

"I don't mind telling you… The Avenir is a major company that's pretty much ruling Lastation" Ace began his explanation. "They make everything from goods to weapons, and they controlling the market"

"People like Chian…" Ace pointed his cousin. "Can't compete with them, so Chian products don't sell well"

"And it's not like they create work, I know a few who closed shop already"

"That's terrible. It goes against antitrust laws!"

"Didn't you talk with the CPU? It's hard to believe she would let this go"

*Sigh*

"Myself and others tried. But Lady Black Heart was away for too long…"

"And to make it worst Avenir placed their goons in the Basilicom. Now they pretty much own it" Ace added. "Such a waste, since Lady Black Heart just returned from Celestia…" He sighed.

"Avenir won't let us near Our Lady at all"

"I see… now that's why the guard from Basilicom kick us out, they hide this problem from their CPUs" Alex said.

"So I guess we can't meet the Goddess through the Basilicom then, can we?" asked Compa.

"How about we barge into where the CPU Lady Black Hearth lives?" Neptune suggested a "good" Idea. "We could get info on the Key Fragment and help Chian. What a bargain!"

"Okay, Nep-Nep! Let's go on stealth and stand by at Lady Black Hearth's room" Compa pumped her fist.

"Actually girls… it's Lady Black H-e-a-r-t, not Lady Black Hearth" Ace reminded the two girls. "And I'm afraid, if you don't know where the Lady is, the guards will just spot on you…"

"Well? We have to try, right?" Neptune sounds confident about her plans will work. "I'm more the type to try and fail instead of not trying at all"

"I don't think it will work Neptune, if we play this wrong, we'll never meet Lastation CPUs" Alex reminded her. "And if that happens, we'll be harming Chian and Ace more than they need"

"But…" Alex patted her head. "Let's take care of Chian's order first. Let's take in steps, okay?"

"Okay…"

"So you want take the job? Good let my Cousin help you… he's a good fighters" Chian pointed her cousin. "Ace, can you help her?"

"Nothing to worry Chian I'll help them…"

* * *

"I'm back…" Noire entered her Basilicom but she saw no one greeted her. "Well, not like anyone would greet me" she sighed. Then Noire saw Lastation Basilicom staff approached her.

"CPU. We've made mention many times to not go out alone without telling us"

'_So… they won't even call me by name anymore…' _thought Noire, she felt her pride as CPU was broken thanks to Avenir.

"When and where I am is my choice" she spoke with calm tone. "Are you trying to confine me? Sit here nice and pretty like a wallflower?" she asked with serious tone.

"…!"

"N-N-No, that's not what we're getting at, we're just worried" the staff paled, he don't want to receive Goddess wrath.

"Hmmm… Well, I'll assume what you said is what you mean, then"

Noire sighed. "And, anything to tell me while I was gone?"

"No, nothing in particular" replied the staff.

"Particular? So I assume something did happen, then?"

"It is very petty, so it isn't of much interest to report on…"

"By my orders, speak on this "petty" item" Noire commanded the staff to tell her what happened.

"…A group consists of three girls and one boy came by to see you and caused a commotion that is all"

"Came to see me?!" this piqued Noire's interest about the group who want to met her so badly. "Oh…*ahem* So, describe these girls and boy to me" she returned to "Serious" mode again.

"One of the girls was Neptyune, Neptoon or something like that"

"?!" Noire surprised by the girl description kind of reminded her of Neptune. "Did you say Neptune?! A girl with light purple hair with a spikey lift?"

The staff nodded. "Y-Yes, I suppose that is the Neptund…*ahem* Neptuse. No, Nepa… Nepee…" the staff try to get the name's right.

"…" Noire stared at her staff. "You can't say it right, can you?"

The staff blushed but keep his calm "*cough* "The Nep-something girl does match the details, perhaps do you know her?"

"Know her? It's more than that…"

'_What is she thinking, visiting me here in Lastation?' _thought Noire

"Will you go and meet this girl? I believe that would be futile"

"What do you mean…?" asked Noire

"It seems she lost her memory, that is why they came to see you"

"Lost her memory?!"

'_Could it be because of that battle? If so, that explains a lot…'_

"CPU?" asked the staff but Noire not responded his call

'_If I fought Neptune with her memory back, would I be able to defeat her?'_

"Umm, CPU?"

'_But, without her memory, I may be able to win…'_

"…CPU"

'_If I can beat Neptune, I can regain my seat of power back in Lastation' Thought Noire as she smirked._

"All Right then… Time to make a visit to Neptune!" Noire said as she leaving her staff alone.

"She forgetting about me again…" the staff sighed.

* * *

The groups arrived at their destination West Wind Valley Alex command his Tridoron to do some scouting ahead if their target is front of them.

"We're here! So this is where that monster thingy is going to appear?" asked Neptune in excited voice. "Well, no monster will beat me! I'll just snap my fingers and blow 'em up!" Neptune ran in front of them.

"Hey-! Alex-! Iffy-! Compa-! Ace-! Hurry, hurry!" she waved at them.

"Neptune waits!" Mr. Belt told her.

"Don't worry Mr. Belt! I have infinite stamina!"

"Wow... your car is awesome man" praised Ace.

"Nah, it's no big deal… anyway can you explain again the job description from your cousin Chian?" asked Alex.

"Sure…" began Ace. "We need to take out a Phoenix for the job, it was the reason why the route was blocked"

"A Phoenix you say? Isn't that bird supposed to be myth?"

"No, I'm not talking about a small mystical bird" Ace smiled at them "What I mean is a big badass bird that can destroy a caravan with a flick of his wings…" his face turned into serious expression. "Two weeks ago I faced that nasty bird alone…but" he opened his right hand glove and revealed a deep scar on his hand.

"I got this badass scar… pretty cool huh?" he chuckled as he wore again his glove on his right hand. "Anyway, if we don't fight together… we can't beat the Phoenix, so I asked you all again, are you ready or not?"

"Sure count me in… isn't that right IF? Compa?" Alex asked them both and they nodded.

"Sure… I don't mind"

"Me too"

"Hey! Stop talking let's beat some monsters! And report back to Chian" Neptune shouted at her friends.

"You heard the girl, let's go…"

And so the groups wandered around the valley until they got ambushed. This time instead cute Dogoos, they came across four humongous bees that had orange compound eyes, olive green skin, an orange abdomen and a white stinger.

Alex sighed as he summoned his Shift Car, this car bears the Limousine-based car, and this is Dream Vegas Shift Car.

"All right, let's clean this up and-"

"Bees!" screamed Ace as he ran to the nearest tree and hide behind the tree. Alex sweat dropped at his friend antics.

"Seriously Ace, you fought a Phoenix and you screamed like a little girl because of the bees?" IF asked.

"N- N-No! I just hate them! They nasty little devils and their stung were hurt so much!" Ace pointed at the bees. "And look! They're HUGE!"

"Don't worry Ace!" said Compa as she approached Ace and slowly patted him on the back. "It'll be okay, those hornets won't touch you as long we're here…beside we're your friends and friends always stick together no matter what"

"Chill out, Ace" IF extended her Qatar's. "Compa's right. We're all here, so they won't even touch us"

"…" Ace smiled a bit. "T-T-Thanks, that's… kind of reassuring"

"Just stay there Ace, we'll take it from here…" Alex said as he prepared to attack the bees.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Neptune pulled out her katana and Compa pulled her syringe too.

"Hear our roar monsters! The Cute Heroine Neptune!" Neptune doing her poses as she told her friends to following her poses. "C'mon! you guys do the same!"

"Us too? Fine, The Wind Walker of Gamindustri IF"

"The Innocent Nurse! Compa!"

"The Dimension Traveler Alex"

"Gamindustri Strongest Heroes and Heroines! Neptune squad ready to fight!" Neptune finished their roll call as we saw behind them a small explosion can be heard.

'_A Super Sentai references? And why an explosion suddenly came from behind?'_

(You can thank me for that Alex… now go and fight!)

"Should have known this is your doing writer san…" Alex sighed.

"You guys are really weird…" said Ace from behind the tree.

"It's about to get wild! Try to stop us if you can!" Neptune charged at the monsters and IF following her from behind. "Let's go Iffy!"

"Compa shoot the bees with your liquid"

"You got it Alex!" Compa using her syringe began shooting a liquid on the bees. "Paralyze shoot!" shouted Compa as she shoot a yellow liquid on bees which make them can't move.

"Let's show our power Vegas! Go!" Dream Vegas honked his horn as he creating the road toward the bees. Dream Vegas began enveloped himself with light before shooting a barrage of coins at the bees.

"I'll leave the rest to you IF! Neptune!"

"You got it!"

Neptune and IF ran at the bees as they delivering their final attack at the paralyzed bees.

"Neptune Brave Finish!"

"Cross Edge!"

They delivering the finishing blow at the bees as the monsters dropped to the ground before disintegrated into a particle of data

"Nepu! That's a brave!" cheered Neptune.

IF turned around. "Let's keep going, the sooner we find the Phoenix, the sooner we and report back to Chian"

Compa walked into Ace "Can we go now Alex?" she asked him.

"Ummm, sure"

The groups resumed their walk as Neptune ran ahead of them without knowing them being watched by someone.

* * *

Twenty minutes had passed as they still searching for Phoenix trace, and behind the groups we saw Neptune walk slowly, because she was too tired to ran

*huff* *huff*

"Alex… w…ait…so…tired…"

"You've got to be kidding. I thought you said you had infinite stamina?" IF asked her.

"Well, yeah, but… there's too many slants and slopes here…"

"My tootsies hurt. I can't take a single step more. Iffy, let's take a rest" Compa said as she sat on the ground too tired to walk

"Let's take a break then" Mr. Belt suggested the group. "We need more stamina to defeat the phoenix"

*sigh*

"Oh well, let's take a break then" IF said.

"Ooh! Since we're resting, let's have a snack! I got pudding!" Neptune said as she pulled a pudding from her pocket. "I bet the pudding will taste perfect with the wilderness around us!"

Alex examined the place they taking a break right now, it's kind of familiar with Chian description.

"Wait… Ace, wasn't this place where the Phoenix Chian described appears?" Alex asked Ace.

"Now I remember… this is the place where I fought the phoenix before!"

Neptune who enjoyed her pudding time saw a large creature standing at the edge of the cliff as the monsters began flying straight to them.

"Ummm, Iffy? This monster with the non-color variant design is…" Neptune pointed the monster on the sky. "Yes, it must be the monster Chian mentioned" IF pulled her Qatar. Ace and Compa also pulled their weapons.

"Oh, come on, Iffy! You think I'd fall for your tricks?"

"Nepko, stop your denial. This is the monster Chian asked us to get rid of"

Neptune sighed. "And just I was about to bite into the tasty pudding…" she said as she was enveloped into a bright light and she transformed into Purple Heart.

"You shall pay! Feel the wrath and agony deserving of tainting pudding time!"

"Nep-Nep's really angry. And it looks worse now that Nep-Nep's changed"

Ace was stunned at Purple Heart transformation "W-Wait transform?! How did you do that?!" Alex patted his back. "Don't be afraid… it's normal in our group"

"Huh? Normal? What did you mea-"before Ace finished his sentence he saw Tridoron drove his way to them.

"Let's do this Mr. Belt…"

"Ok! Start your engine!"

"Huh? Start you engine?"

Alex twisted the key at the belt and the same techno music can be heard. Alex took out the Shift Speed from the holder and inserting the Shift Car into the Shift Brace.

"Henshin!" he pulled the lever.

"**DRIVE! TYPE SPEED!"**

Alex transformed into Drive which make Ace gaped like a fish, trying to process what happened before returned into normal.

"You know what? I'm not going to question you guys again…" Ace gripped the handle of his blades. "Dual Energy Blades! Activated!" he shouted as the blades from both of his hand began glowing blue. "Let me show you the power of the force!"

"It looks like anything pudding related can jolt her, good. She's ready"

"Let's stop talking and let's beat the hell out of this monster!" Purple Heart gripped her katana tightly. The groups then nodded in response. That's a cue for a drive as he once again twisted the key on the belt and pulled Dream Vegas Shift Car and placing the Shift Car into the brace and pulled the lever.

"**TIRE KOUKAN!"**

Tridoron's produced Dream Vegas tire before sending it to Drive and attached into his body. And on both of his hands Drive was holding a weapon whose appearance resemble a large coins. This is Drum Shields.

"**DREAM VEGAS!"**

The belt announced as sound of Slot machine noises can be heard.

"Compa you assist us from behind, IF you take the left side while Ace took the right side and Neptune you can attack the Phoenix from above to make sure he doesn't fly too high so we can't attack him, I'll take the front side" Drive explained the battle tactics as they nodded.

Drive, IF, and Ace started running at the Phoenix as the bird gave a battle cry at them before he flying straight at them. The phoenix flicked both of his wings and created a powerful gust of wind. Drive twisted the key and pulled the lever thrice.

"**V-V-VEGAS!"**

The Drum Shields from Drive hands become larger and Drive use the Drum Shields to protect them from phoenix wind attack. "IF! Ace! Behind me now!." He said as both of them ran to Drive back side to avoid phoenix attack.

IF and Ace jumped from behind Drive and ran at the Phoenix to prepare their attack. Phoenix tries to Flying above of them to avoid their attack but from above Purple Heart using her katana and pushed Phoenix to the ground.

Ace darted forward on phoenix left side while IF goes to the right side.

"Force Stab!"

"Demon Stab!"

They stabbed the Phoenix wings as the phoenix screamed in pain, while Compa shoots some liquid at the bird. Drive twisted the key on the belt and pressed the button on his Shift Brace.

"**HISSATSU!"**

Drive pulled the lever once to prepare his attack.

"**FULL THROTTLE! VEGAS!"**

The Drum Shields on Drive Hands combine with the Dream Vegas Tire, causing the three wheels glowing gold color and spin around like a slot machine. As the slots stopped one by one revealed an image of number seven on all of the slots.

"Take this! Million Attack!" Drive shouted as he shoots a barrage of gold coins at the Phoenix before the coins was exploded and created smokescreen effect at the bird which make him temporary blind.

"Nepko! Finish it now!"

Purple Heart nodded as she concentrated her power to her katana and began glowing purple color. Purple Heart charged at the Phoenix to unleash her final attack.

"Cross Combination!" Purple Heart shouted as she unleashed her katana as she began slashing the Guard Vermin rapidly before sending the monster flying as she jumped and giving the monster her last attack.

Phoenix gave his final scream before he was fall to ground before disintegrated into a particle of data.

"Whew… that was some fight" Purple Heart commented.

"Really? It was rather quick because of you, Nep-Nep"

* * *

Meanwhile we saw Noire was hiding behind tall grass she was examined Neptune and her friends.

"I've come as fast as I could, but…"

"I didn't expect them to be in battle. I lost my timing to show myself…" she sighed as she saw the red armored warrior. "And what's that? Fighting monsters using some strange tires" Noire wondered. Here she is watching a boy transformed into warrior looking car and fighting monster with those armor.

"I rushed here, but now that I've had the chance to cool myself down…" Noire sighed. "…Attacking her now is too low for me."

"Still, it does make sense to fight so that I could regain my position…"

"I can't lose my shares… I won't be able to win the Console Wars like this…" Noire keep thinking what her choice right now.

"But, fighting Neptune now isn't like me it isn't great image as a Goddess" she still have some pride fighting Neptune right now will blow her pride.

"I'm sure I wouldn't enjoy my victory… and my pride wouldn't let me…"

Noire sighed she doesn't have any choice "Sadly enough, with my position now, I guess I've got no other choice…" Noire said as she was enveloped by bright light, when the light disappear stood in her place was a woman wore a black swimsuit with white segments, her hair was white colored, a pair of wings were floating on sides of her body and some of mechanical object were floating around her, she also held large blade. This is Black Heart, Noire HDD form.

* * *

Back to Alex and his friends…

"Time to change back, I feel tired…" Purple Heart said. As she want to revert back to her normal form, IF noticing something behind the tall grass.

"Wait a minute… Nepko, Alex. Don't undo your transformation just yet…"

"It's something wrong Iffy?" Asked Purple Heart

"There's someone behind those grass there…" IF pointed the grass behind them.

"Wha-?!"

"I didn't expect you to notice well done…" a sound came from the grass as we saw a figure was flying straight at them.

"It's been a while, Neptune. Of course, you probably don't know me now…" Black Heart said.

'_Those forms there's no mistake about it she's one of the Goddesses' _thought Drive.

"Iffy is she?"

"Yes… She does look like you in that form of yours"

"W-W-What?! no way She's-.". Ace was surprised by Black Heart appearance.

IF nodded "That form and eyes… I think she probably know something about you, Nepko"

"Indeed. I know Neptune very well" Black Heart smiled.

"Really?! Then tell me? Who am I?" Purple Heart asked.

"Ahahaha! Being asked for help by Neptune! Very well, let me tell you…" she laughed at Purple Heart to think her rival would ask such thing at her.

"Really?!"

"But there's a catch? Isn't it?" Drive said at Black Heart.

"You surprise me boy… fine I'll tell you but, if you beat me in battle Neptune! Only you and no one can't interfere with our battle!" Black Heart pointed her blade at Purple Heart. As she flying straight at Purple Heart

"Nepko-" IF want to help Purple Heart but was stopped by Drive.

"Alex?! What are you doing Nepko need our help!"

"Sorry IF, but let Neptune handle this alone…"

"But-"IF want to say something but it was cut off by Drive. "This is Neptune fight, we can't interfere"

"Just trust her IF, I'm sure Neptune can handle this" Drive patted IF shoulder.

"Show me what you got Neptune!" Black Heart thrust her Blade at Purple Heart. Purple Heart quickly blocked her attack with her katana, but before she could counter attack, Black Heart jumped back to avoid her attack.

"Not bad…" Commented Purple Heart

"It's that all Neptune? I'm sure you can do better than that" mocked Black Heart.

"Is that so? Then…" Purple Heart charged from Black Heart's rear in an attempt to slash her, she doing a fast attack at Black Heart. Before Black Heart can counter Purple Heart attack she disappears and appeared in front of her at the high speed before delivering powerful kick straight to her stomach. Sending Black Heart to the nearest tree

'_What power… even she had amnesia her power still the same' _thought Black Heart.

"It seems I'll fight you seriously Neptune…" she admitted. "Take this Lace Ribbons!" Black Heart doing some somersault kick at Purple Heart and she using her katana blocked her attack before gave her counter attack.

"I'll not lose until you tell me who I am!" they still clashed with their weapons. "Prepare yourself! Cross Combination!" Purple Heart jumped back and came back with some power filled slashes, forcing Black Heart to be pushed back.

"I'm not done yet Neptune!" Black Heart continues her attack at Purple Heart but she felt her power weakening for some reason.

'_What's going on?! Is this my power…? No… I won't believe it!'_

Purple Heart concentrated her power into her katana and delivering her powerful attack at Black Heart which make her knocked back upon Purple Heart attack.

"Now that I won, tell me what you know about me…" Purple Heart pointed her katana at Black Heart.

Black Heart gritted her teeth. "Don't think you've won it all by just downing me!"

"A win is a win… now tell me, who am I?"

"No…No…! I won't accept this!" Black Heart using her last energy flew back leaving Purple Heart groups.

"Wait!"

"Go after her, Neptune!"

Before Purple Heart want fly to after Black Heart suddenly she was reverted back to Neptune and she fell to the ground.

"Whoa, What?!"

"Nepko! What are you doing changing form now!"

"I'm sorry, Iffy I used up all my juice already. I'm soooo tired"

"No time to be tired! Let's go! She's our chance to get info on you!"

"IF you and Compa wait here, let me and Ace going after her…" Drive told her

"C'mon Ace inside Tridoron now! I'll explain the detail later!"

Ace was snapped from his trance before nodded. "R-Right! Let's go!"

* * *

Back to noire…

*sigh*

"Lost to Neptune and my Hard Drive Divinity is off now. Oh what a day…" she sighed.

"I need to get out from here before they notice" before Noire started her walk she hears the sound of motorcycle engine and turned to see a purple motorcycle with black skull on it. The rider himself was a young man in his early twenties wore a black outfit, with messy red hair.

"W-Who are you?" Noire asked the rider she can tell that rider have a fearsome power and it's not a good idea to fight with him

"Are you CPU's of Lastation?"

"Y-Yes…" she can only answer his question for some reason she can't move her body.

'_W-What's happening why I can't ran from him?'_

"Then…" the rider pulled out a device which looks like a knuckle but have a gun like feature. The rider pressed the front of the gun causing some ominous tune can be heard, he pressed for a few second before he pointed the gun at the sky.

"**BREAK UP!"**

The rider was enveloped by a purple energy and a pieces of armor appeared around him before they merged into him, forming monstrous Kamen Rider armor like on his body.

"My name is Mashin Chaser… by the order of my Mistress I'm going to take you to her" the rider who now identified as a Mashin Chaser introduce himself to Noire as he walk slowly to Noire.

Noire body was shaking in fear…

'_P-Please, Someone help me!'_

As the screen was closed and we saw we saw Shift Speed, Dream Vegas, Spin Mixer, and Max Flare appear on screen.

To be Continued…

* * *

Next Time on Hyper Dimension Rider Drive!

"Kamen Rider I'll destroy you…"

"**TUNE! CHASER SCORPION!"**

"Quick we need to bring him into hospital! Mad Doctor can only cure the poison but not his injury!"

"P-Please don't S-Scare me like that…"

"Hmmm, I see… then let us show you the power of the Avenir Corp"

"This is a trap! We need to get out from here!"

Chapter 4: Recover and Avenir Trap?!

"See you at next chapter!"

* * *

**Overlord king don't own Kamer Rider or Hyperdimension Neptunia series!. They belong to their respective owners! Do you want your OC appear on story? here's the form for ya!**

**A/N : if you notice the difference between the Chapter preview and with the real Chapter, I'll tell you the preview act as a prototype for real chapter and when it was released it'll slighty different from the preview. As you notice for next chapter, that right folks I'm going to use some OC Viral Core!**

**OC form**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**OC Profile:**

**Weapon:**

**Be sure to leave any question and give me a review! And I'm sorry if there's some error on my grammar because English is not my main Language!**

**I'll See you Later~**

**Overlord King sign out!**


End file.
